


Thank God for Mechanics

by allthings_fantasy67



Series: Thank God for Mechanics [1]
Category: Supermatural
Genre: Cole Trenton - Freeform, Dean Winchester - Freeform, F/M, Love Triangle, Major character death - Freeform, Sam Winchester - Freeform, Smut, Supernatural - Freeform, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-09
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-10-24 17:55:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 23,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17708963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allthings_fantasy67/pseuds/allthings_fantasy67
Summary: Y/N was just about to start her job as a teacher when she becomes stranded along the side of the road. Lucky for her, her friend knows the local mechanic, Dean Winchester. When Dean's nephew is one of her students, will a new love interest spark? Or is there another man fighting for Y/N's affection?





	1. Thank God for Mechanics

**Author's Note:**

> This was my second Dean series! Happy Reading!!

It was August 25th, exactly one day before the beginning of school. You, along with a bunch other staff members, were hustling trying to get their last things in order. Being a teacher the day before school was stressful enough, let alone being the new teacher at the school. You had just moved to Lawrence, Kanas a total of two months ago when you heard the news that you got the job. Fresh out of college, you gladly took the job, not only for the money, but as a way to escape your alcoholic father’s house. You’ve had ignored his drunken pleas for weeks until he finally got the hint. Now he just leaves nasty messages saying how worthless you are after one too many shots of Fireball. 

You were on your way to Harvelle’s High School when it happened. Driving down the road your old silver Challenger began to drastically slow down. “No, no. no c’mon don’t do this to me now!” Your foot pressed down harder on the gas only to have the car slowly roll to a stop. “You’ve got to be kidding me!” Turning the key again, you tried coaxing the car to start just one more time. Groaning to yourself you shuffled through your purse eventually finding your phone. Rubbing your temple you scrolled through until you found the name of neighbor/ newly made best friend. 

“Hey woman, what’s up? I thought you were supposed to be at the school?” Charlie’s sing song voice rang through the phone. 

“Charlie! I’m having a super emergency right now! My car broke down and I have no idea what’s wrong and I don’t know the local mechanic…” The whine in your voice made Charlie laugh. 

She sighed and you could hear her moving around. “Aw man dude that sucks! Don’t worry I know a guy. He knows his stuff and he’ll give anyone with a pretty face a discount.” You rolled your eyes and rested your forehead against the steering wheel. “Y/N, I can practically hear you rolling your eyes. His name is Dean, don’t worry I’ll him a ring, tell him to call.” 

You pinched the bridge of your nose and nodded your head, causing Charlie to laugh. “Use your words, Y/N” 

“Right, right. Thank you so much Charlie. I don’t know what I would do without you.” No more than 5 minutes later your phone was ringing with an unknown number. “Hello?” 

Someone cleared their throat on the other end on the line. “Hi, uh is this Y/N? I’m Dean, Charlie told me about you.” The deep voice on the line made your heart skip a beat. Since when was a voice attractive? “Uh hello?” 

“Right sorry yeah um, I’m Y/N. I don’t know what happened I was driving down the road, everything was peachy then nothing! No power no matter how hard I stepped on the gas but nothing happened! Now I’m parked alongside some stupid road in my stupid car.” At the end of your rant you let out a huff and leaned back in the seat. 

Dean laughed and sighed heavily. “I see, uh, if you’ll just tell me where you are I’ll have the truck up there as soon as possible.” 

Thirty minutes later and with your patience running thin, in your rear view mirror you saw a beaten up tow truck making its way down the road. Getting out of your now dead car, you slammed the door and crossed your arms. Dean pulled in in front of your car and jumped out. Oh my. The mechanic was tall, over six foot, broad shoulders and a well-muscled torso. You could practically see his muscles rippling beneath his thin grey tee shirt. His bowed legs sauntered towards you and now you were able to get a good look at his face. Dean had short spikey-ish brown hair with eyes as green as emeralds. Let’s not even get started on those lips and jawline. 

Stay focused, Y/N. You’re supposed to be annoyed. “I’m guessing you’re Y/N.” 

You looked around and crossed your arms, shrugging. “Well there doesn’t seem to be anyone else around here with a broken down car now does there?” Your voice came out harsh as your foot gently kicked the front tire. 

Dean’s eyes widened and he held up his hands in surrender. “Don’t get too much an attitude, I don’t have to fix your car. I’m only here so soon because Charlie is good friend.” 

“And I don’t have tip you or leave a stunning review yet here I am.” You plastered an innocent smile on your face and uncrossed your arms, hands moving to rest on your hips. 

“Whatever you say sweetheart.” Dean smirked and turned around walking towards the truck to grab some chains. 

“Can you maybe make this as quick as possible?” He turned around and raised an eyebrow hooking something under your front bumper. 

“Somewhere to be?” 

“Yeah, I have to get to work, school starts tomorrow.” 

“What, are you a teacher or something?” Dean pressed a button on the truck and your car started creeping up the bed of his tow truck 

“Wow, you’re a bright one, aren’t ya?” You heard him mutter something along the lines that Charlie owed him big time. 

The ride to his shop was mostly quiet, Dean occasionally asking a question about your job or replying to something with a sarcastic remark. A sign that had Winchester’s Auto Repair flashed in front of you. Winchester? What kind of a name is that? Deciding not to ask, you followed Dean into the garage. Reluctantly, you listened to Dean’s orders and sat in the waiting room, waiting for him to finish. 

It was 3:00 by the time Dean was done with your car and you only had 3 hours to get to the school before Principle Trenton locked the school up for the day. “So you’ll send me a bill?” You sighed and looked at your car, thankful that it only needed a new battery. 

“I could think of a few other ways you could repay me.” There was that signature smirk again, damn him. 

Walking over to him until you were no more than a foot in front of him, you put a finger to this chest poking him in between words as a signal for him to move out of the way. “Not… a… chance…” Dean groaned as you picked up a piece of paper from his desk and scribbled down your address. Turning around you noticed how close he was standing to you. “Here’s my address…” Wow, he smelled good. It was a mixture of leather, whiskey, and sweat. Sweet heavenly sweat. 

“Thanks sweetheart.” He murmured and took the paper in his hand. Taking a few steps back and inhaling deeply, you walked back to your car. “I’ll be expecting a stunning review from my new customers you send my way.” 

You rolled your eyes. “You got it.” With that you got in your car, almost squealing with happiness when it started, and pulled out of Winchester’s Auto Repair leaving Dean in your rear-view mirror. ,p>It was 4:30 when you whipped your freshly fixed car into the school parking lot. With an armful of boxes you quickly made your way into the school. Once inside your room you stared at the bare walls, you’ve been so focused on lesson plans that you forgot all about the decorating until now. Logging onto the computer you turned on Pandora and pumped the music through the small speakers. Singing along to the lyrics you began hanging up pictures and posters, blocking out the rest of the world. 

The deep laughter behind you caused your singing to halt and your head to whip around. “Oh, don’t stop on my account. I was just stopping by to see how you liked your room, but from the looks of it, it seems you’re enjoying it.” Cole Trenton was the principle here at Harvelle’s. You’ve been warned by a few teachers that he was a flirt, but you thought nothing off it. Not until now when you felt his eyes drop to your ass. Clearing your throat you turned around and gave him whatever kind of smile you could muster. 

“Yeah, I really like the room, I like how right out the window you can see all the flowers. Kind of nervous about tomorrow though…” You muttered the last part and tucked some hair behind your ears. Cole laughed and stepped further into your room and leaned against a desk. 

“I think you’ll fit in just fine around here, this school needed a new pretty face around these halls. And don’t worry about the kids, they’ll definitely like you, I already do. Hell if they don’t just give them detention, I’ll set em straight.” Cole stood up now and began slowly walking around your room, circling you. 

You let out a small laugh, not taking your eyes off of him. “I’ll keep that in mind.” It wasn’t that Cole wasn’t attractive or anything, he was just kind of intimidating. He wasn’t necessarily tall, but he was built. 

“I like this one…” He muttered and tapped his finger on a small poster hanging on the one cabinet door. IF YOU WANT SOMETHING BAD ENOUGH, WORK FOR IT! It was one of those cheesy motivational posters that you used to make fun of whenever you were in school. “But usually if I want something bad enough, I just take it.” It was meant to be a joke but there was an underlying truth to his words that sent the wrong kind of chills down your spine. 

You silently thanked the heavens when it was time to leave, you could go home and more importantly get away from Cole. There were only a few more things to hang up which you could easily do tomorrow morning. The nerves for tomorrow were starting to set in, you knew how kids talked and you really didn’t feel like being the center of attention. 

The next morning you woke bright and early at 5am. While getting ready you began to wonder what made you want to have this job in the first place. You knew you loved teaching, but even at 26 you still loved sleep as much as a 16 year old. 

Once inside your room and everything was ready, you plopped down in your wheely chair and sat your coffee on your desk, getting your computer fired up. You had exactly 30 minutes before your students started arriving. Going up to the front board you grabbed some chalk and began to write ‘Ms Y/L/L’s 9th Grade English’ when that familiar voice stopped you. “Good morning, Y/N. Glad to see you here so bright and early. Room looks almost as good as you.” 

Taking a long swig of your coffee you nodded, slightly smiling. “Thank you, Principle Trenton.” 

Cole’s nose immediately scrunched up and he crossed his arms. “Oh please, it’s Cole. Only students are required to call me that.” 

“I’ll remember that…” You turned back around and finished what you were writing. 

“Make sure you do, Y/N. Have a good first day, I’ll check in how it’s going later.” Without another word he stepped out of your room and you instantly relaxed. 

At 7:30 the bell rang and all of your students were settled in their seats. You offered all 24 of them a warm smile. “Good morning, I’m Ms. Y/L/L, you’re new English teacher. You all will have to bare with me for this week. It’s my first year as a teacher so at the moment I’m kind of just winging it. Oh, and since you all are freshman, don’t bother asking me for directions, I have no idea where anything is.” That resulted in a smile from your students which slowly eased your nervous nerves. “Let’s start off with attendance, okay?” You made your way down the list with ease, everyone was here, but it was the last name that made your heart flutter. “Uh. Johnathan, Johnathan Winchester?” There couldn’t be any connection right? 

“Just John.” Your eyes flashed up and met John’s, smiling softly. He was too nice for there to be any connection. 

The rest of the day went by in a blur, there were way too many students for you to remember on the first day. But you’d be trying your damn best to remember. Just as you were packing your bag and getting ready to leave Cole walked through your door. It took everything in you not to throw your head back and groan, telling him to just leave you alone for five whole minutes. “So how was the first day?” 

“It was good, I really like my students but I’m kinda ready to head home now.” You smiled and pulled the straps of your bag over your shoulders and headed for the door, forcing Cole out with you. Even though you declined his offers to walk you to your car, here he was, right beside you. He was rambling on about some hunting trip he went on a couple months ago. “Well, thanks for walking me to my car.” You gave a tight smile and put your bag in the back seat. 

“The pleasure was all mine.” As soon as you were about to get in the front seat, Cole grabbed your arm. His cool fingers digging softly into your skin. “I’ll see you tomorrow, Y/N” 

Before you knew it, it was Friday already. As much as you wanted to go home, you had parent teacher conferences. Did anybody even come to these things? So instead of curling up on your couch in your pj’s with a glass of wine and some Vampire Diaries reruns, you were stuck at school. Being at school meant more time of being around Cole, just what you wanted. 

Surprisingly, people did show up, a lot more than you expected. Almost all of your students and their parents came through your door. When it was almost time to close up shop, a giant of a man came busting through the door. “I’m sorry are we too late?” You smiled up at the man and shook your head. He was gorgeous, honestly. Well over 6 foot with longer hair that had the right amount of messy to it. His hazel eyes twinkled as they looked down at you. 

“No, no you’re fine. Come on in.” He breathed a sigh of relief and walked through the door, none other than John, on his tail. “So you’re John’s dad.” You smiled a little brighter. 

“Yeah, hi, I’m Sam.” 

“I’m Ms. Y/L/L, or Y/N, whichever you prefer, please have a seat.” He muttered a thanks and sat down beside John. “There’s nothing bad I can say about John, honestly. It’s only a week in but he’s at the top of all my classes. One of the best readers too.” 

“That’s good, I’m glad to hear. He’s struggled with English in the past, that’s why I wanted to make sure I was able to make it tonight.” You laughed softly and shook your head. 

“There’s no signs of struggle at all, if he keeps this pace up he’ll…” Your words were cut off by the sound of your door whipping open. Figuring it was Cole you prepared yourself to politely tell him to leave you the hell alone. But as the man made his way through the door, you quickly bit your tongue. 

“I’m sorry! I’m sorry I’m late! I had an emergency at the garage. Sorry, hi I’m John’s uncle, De…” He stopped talking when he finally looked up at you. Once those eyes finally met yours, he put his hand back down and smirked, sitting beside Sam. “Well, well, well, look who it is. I didn’t know you’d be teaching my nephew. Small world isn’t it, sweetheart?” You gritted your teeth softly and kept eye contact with the attractively smug man. 

John looked back and forth between the two of you, looking awkward. “Uh, are we missing something here?”


	2. Dreaded Phone Call

Between questioning looks from Sam and devilish smirks from Dean, you couldn’t wait for this parent teacher conference to be over. The four of you talked about John’s schooling for another two hours. It was now 8:00 and you were becoming exhausted. “It was really good to meet you Ms Y/L/L, I’m sure I’ll be seeing your more throughout the year.” With a smile, both Sam and John walked out the door, leaving you and Dean alone.

“You aren’t leaving?” You glanced up at Dean as you started putting your things into your bag. 

“I figured I could walk you out to your car.” He plastered a smirk on his face and pushed his hands into his pockets, looking at you expectantly. 

“Oh really?” You raised an eyebrow and pushed the straps onto your shoulders standing in front of Dean. 

“You don’t mind, do you?” For once, Dean actually looked nervous. He was shifting his weight back and forth between his feet. ,p>You offered him a sweet smile, feeling a blush creep up onto your cheeks. “No, I don’t mind. Let’s go.” Walking up beside him, you ushered him long only to have place a large hand on the small of your back. The warmth radiating from his hand sent a shiver up your spine. 

“So how’s the car battery treating you?” His hand moved away from your back, causing a small frown to form on your face. 

You shrugged and pushed past the lobby doors out to the parking lot. “It runs, that’s all that matters.” 

“Well, if anything ever needs fixed… just give me a ring and I’ll drop everything.” He let out a small chuckle and smiled. It was one of those warm genuine smiles that you want to wake up too every morning. 

Looking up at him you bit your lip softly to keep from smiling, stopping at the driver’s door of your car. “I’ll remember that…” 

Now the only thing separating the two of you was the car door. Dean leaned in slightly and you swore you could feel his warmth through the metal. “Make sure you do that, sweetheart.” His voice was no louder than a murmur. One of his hands rested on the frame, resting beside your arm. Dean was all you could see as you subconsciously found yourself leaning closer to him. His green eyes stayed locked on yours as his head began to duck down to yours. 

Holy Shit. Dean was going to kiss you and there was no way you were going to stop it. Wither you wanted to admit it or not, you were attracted to the arrogant mechanic. As soon as your lips were about to meet, a voice rang out behind you. 

“Y/N? Is that you?” Your eyes squeezed shut, suppressing a groan and pulled back from Dean. 

“Friend of yours?” Dean muttered, his eyes not on you anymore but Cole’s. 

“Not exactly.” Your words were mumbled through gritted teeth, causing a confused expression on his face. 

By the time the two of you shuffled away from each other, Cole was almost completely pressed against your side. “So who’s this?” Your whole body tensed as you glanced between the two men. It was clear they were sizing each other up from the glares they were giving each other. Dean’s jaw ticked slightly and stood up a little straighter. 

“Well I’m her dashing escort, who the hell are you?” If it wasn’t for the door between the two of you, you would’ve smacked him. It was only your first week at this school. You didn’t need to be on bad terms with your boss already. 

Cole cleared his throat and shifted his weight to his right foot, his arm now brushed against yours causing you to recoil slightly. “I’m the principle here.” 

Dean’s eyes widened and raised an eyebrow, nodding slightly. “Oh so you’re her boss? I see, it’s nice to see how friendly business relationships have become now a days.” Dean let a tight smile spread across his lips, staring down slightly at Cole. 

“I never believed in strictly business relationships anyways.” 

Before either of them could say another word you moved to get in your car. “Well this pissing contest has been real fun but I would really like to be getting home now, if you don’t mind?” It might have been inappropriate to say in front of your boss but you were cranky and tired. “Dean, I still haven’t gotten that bill in the mail.” 

He nodded and began shutting your door for you. “Still figuring it out, sweetheart.” At the mention of your new nickname Cole tensed. If looks could kill Dean would’ve been dead on the ground five minutes ago. Saying your goodbyes, you pulled out when you watched the two men walk off in their opposite directions. 

A groan of relief escaped your lips as you kicked off your heels, tossing them into your closet. Your clothes left a trail leading from your closet to your dresser, finding a pair of pjs. Glancing back at the now messy floor, you decided you’d clean it up later. 

Your feet padded across the tile floor of your kitchen until you hit the fridge. Opening the door you pulled out left over pizza from the night before and a bottle of Barefoot wine. “Classy…” You muttered to yourself and made your way into the living room settling down on your couch. 

Four episodes of Grey’s Anatomy and three glasses of wine later you were beginning to feel a little fuzzy and emotional. But the sudden knock at your door had you on full alert, or well, as alert as you could get. Pausing the TV you slowly made your way over to the window beside the door, slyly peaking outside. Standing at your door was none other than your bow legged mechanic. With furrowed eyebrows you unlocked and opened the door. “Dean? What are yooou doing here? It's like midight, yanno?” Alright, maybe I’ve had one too many. He seemed to notice and let out a small laugh. 

“I, uh, came to drop off your bill, just had a feeling you would be up.” Dean presented a piece of paper in front of you. 

“You had my address, why didn’t you just mail it?” You crossed your arms, trying to look as serious as possible. 

“And miss the chance of seeing you with no make-up, messy hair and pajamas? Nah, I don’t think so.” He laughed and you grabbed the paper, glancing across it. You almost had a heart attack when you saw the grand total. 

“$470?! Are you crazy? There’s no way it cost that much. I may be a little drunk but I know better, mister!” Handing him back the paper you shook your head. “There’s no way I’m paying that. The car can sit there and I’ll walk if I have too.” 

Dean ran a hand over his face, chuckling softly and let out a small sigh. “Alright, alright, fine. I’ll lower the price on one condition.” 

Squinting your eyes at him you crossed your arms. “And what’s the one condition?” 

He shrugged, trying to look as casual as possible. “It’s simple, go out with me tomorrow night.” 

You figured Dean was a flirt but this took you off guard. With a blush apparent on your cheeks, you cleared your throat uncrossing your arms. “Where would we go?” 

He smiled, “Well that would ruin the surprise now wouldn’t it?” 

“Maybe I don’t like surprises.” You stood your ground, but his adorable smile was starting to make you weak again. 

“I’ll pick you up tomorrow at 7, it’s nothing fancy so dress casual, then later we’ll be outside.” Dean winked at you and pushed the bill back into his pocket and began walking back to his car. 

“Outside?! It’s cold!” 

“I can always warm you up in the back seat if necessary!” He called back and got inside the impala, shutting the drivers door before you could answer. 

“Smug asshole.” You muttered to yourself. Even if you didn’t want to admit you were kind of excited. The thought of Dean made butterflies fill your stomach. Suddenly tomorrow felt too far away. 

“You have a date with who?!” Charlie’s squeal through the phone was enough to blow your ear drum out. 

“I told you who!” You grumbled back, now regretting your choice to tell Charlie. 

“I’m basically Cupid! At your wedding I’m taking full responsibility of you two getting together.” You could hear the proud smile in her voice. 

“Charlie, its one date.” You rolled your eyes making your way up to your bedroom. 

“Have to start somewhere right? Right, I’m going to let you get ready. Have fun and I love you!” 

Shaking your head you responded, “I love you too!” 

“Use protection!” Charlie shouted into the phone before quickly hanging up. 

It was 4:00 and the suspense was killing you. Figuring being ready a little early never killed anyone. Turning on your shower playlist, that shamefully consisted of 70’s-80’s rock, you jumped under the hot stream of water letting the steam take away your nerves. 

You took your time with your hair, styling it perfectly so your soft curls would frame your face perfectly. Since Dean said it was casual you decided on only the essentials for your makeup and a simple outfit of jeans, a sweater, and boots. You kept glancing at yourself in the mirror, making sure everything perfect, not a single hair out of place. 

At 6:58 there was a knock at your door. You pulse suddenly sped up and you thought your heart was going to beat out of your chest. Quickly grabbing your wristlet you made your way down the stairs to the front door. When you opened it you couldn’t keep the smile off your face. Dean was shaved clean, his hair perfectly spiked, and there wasn’t a smudge of grease anywhere on his clothes. His eyes lit up and crinkled at the corners as he smiled down at you. “Hey.” 

“Hi, sweetheart. You ready?” You nodded and quickly locked the door behind you following Dean out to his impala. He opened the passenger door for you as you quickly slid inside, mumbling a thank you. A second later he was in the seat beside you and pulling out of your driveway. “You look nice by the way…” 

Heat spread across your body and you looked down at your hands in your lap, smiling. “Thanks, you clean up pretty good too…” 

“Have to make sure the first date goes good so there’s a second one right?” Dean smirked over at you and turned on the radio. 

“Yeah, I guess so.” Hearing the song on the radio, you quickly leaned forward to turn it up. 

“You like Asia?” Dean raised an eyebrow at you, slowing down for the red light ahead. 

“I think the real question is who doesn’t?” You giggled softly hummed along to the lyrics John Wetten was belting through the speakers. The rest of the ride was mainly the two of you sharing music interests and watched Dean pretend to play the drums on the steering wheel. 

The ride was way too short as Dean pulled into a little Italian restaurant. “I promise this place has the best pizza and cannolies things you’ve tasted in your entire life.” 

You laughed and followed Dean into the small building. “I’ll be the judge of that.” He rolled his eyes at you and moved into a booth beside the window, with you facing the entrance. 

“Hi there, welcome to Vince’s. My name is Cassie and I’ll be your server this evening, can I start you off with something to drink?” Her words were directed towards both of you but her eyes stayed locked on Dean. You felt an unnecessary wave of jealously wash over you as her eyes traveled him up and down. I’m right here, bitch. Dean seemed to notice her actions but paid no attention to them as he looked up at you. “Go ahead, sweetheart. Still deciding.” 

If Cassie’s eyes rolled any harder they’d be on the floor. “I’ll take a Coke please.” 

With a sigh, Cassie looked over at you. “We only have Pepsi, that okay?” 

You nodded your head and her attention was quickly back on Dean. “Uh, same thing. Thanks.” 

“I’ll be back in a few to take your food orders.” She smiled sweetly at Dean and walked away, your daggers following her every move. 

“Be careful, you’re jealous bug is showing.” He whispered at you and interlaced his fingers on the table in front of him. 

You scrunched up your nose and shook your head. “I’m not sure what you’re talking about.” 

“Don’t worry, I only have eyes for one person here.” Dean smirked and looked out the window. 

“Oh yeah? Who might that be?” You challenged him and raised an eyebrow. 

Before Dean could answer, Cassie was back at your table placing drinks in front of the two of you. “So are you guys ready to order?” Her thick curls bounced as she turned her head, naturally asking Dean first. 

“Uh, I’ll have the bacon cheese burger sub. Everything on it with a side of fries. Thanks.” You tried to keep the smile off your face as Dean didn’t even bother to look over at the needy waitress, not even once. 

“And for you?” All perkiness from her voice was gone. 

“I’ll take a hot ham and cheese, everything on it and um some fries too.” Cassie nodded and took your menus, walking back to the kitchen. 

Not long after, you and Dean were chowing down, mouths to full to say much. “Oh god, this is good.” Dean let out a sound which could only be described as a sex groan. The sound made you giggle and nod, not being able to speak. 

“So good…” You were eventually able to mutter out, making Dean chuckle. After eating a little more than half you suddenly felt beyond bloated. Putting down the rest of the sandwich you leaned back in the booth letting out a heavy sigh. “I’m so full.” 

“Full?! You didn’t even finish!” Dean shoved the last bite of his sub into his mouth, his cheeks puffed out slightly. “If you’re not going to eat the rest of that, I will.” 

Rolling your eyes you pushed Dean your plate, taking a small sip of your drink. “So, what made you want to become a mechanic?” You were curious about him, wanted to know more. 

“Hmm, well, my dad was one and I’ve always been interested in it since I was a kid. Sammy though, he’s like you. One of those book smart people.” He paused his eating for a moment and took a large gulp of his drink. God, he can eat. “What about you? Why did you want to become a teacher?” 

You sighed and sat up straighter now, messing with the ends of your hair. “Besides the opportunity to get away from my dad? Uh, I like helping people, especially kids. I’ve always been really good at English in school and one day it just sorta clicked.” Shrugging you kept your eyes on the table. 

“So daddy dearest wasn’t a picture perfect father, what about your mom? Any siblings?” 

You shook your head, “No, I’m an only child. My mom, she uh, a couple months after I was born decided that wasn’t the life for her so she just up and left.” 

Dean looked shocked by that, his eyebrows furrowed. “Your mom just ditched you with a drunk?” 

You laughed and nodded your head. “Seems that way, huh? We weren’t exactly a Christmas card family… but what about you? Parents, siblings?” 

Dean popped the last piece of your sandwich into his mouth. “My dad, John, is still around, he lives up in South Dakota though, mom died when I was 4, only brother I have is Sammy. But I got a pretty cool nephew now though.” 

“I’m sorry about your mom…” He shrugged and flagged Cassie over, signaling for the check. “What about Sam? Is he married?” 

Dean tensed slightly, digging his wallet out of his back pocket. “He was, but, uh, a little over a year ago his wife, Jess, passed.” Your eyes widened slightly and opened your mouth to say something, only to be cut off by Cassie. 

“I hope you enjoyed your meal this evening, hope service was good.” She smiled and handed Dean the check before walking away. 

When he opened the little check holder, he scoffed and shook his head. “What’s wrong?” Dean just shook his head and laid down the money before standing up, holding his hand out to you. 

“Some people just don’t get the hint that’s all.” He smiled at you and you gripped his hand letting him lead you out the door. Your eyes met with Cassie’s behind the bar and smugly smiled at her as Dean wrapped his arm around your waist. The look she shot you was cold as ice as you leaned into his side. 

“You didn’t have to do that yanno?” You whispered up at him, meeting his eyes. 

“Do what?” He looked at you confused, holding the front door open. 

“The whole arm thing…” Your shoulders shrugged, looking away from him. 

Dean laughed and squeezed you harder against his own side. “I know I didn’t have too, just wanted to…” His smile made butterflies flutter in your stomach. It was a sight you could definitely get used too. 

“So where is the other surprise at?” You beamed up at him and slung an arm across his waist too. 

He shook his head and opened the car door for you. “You’ll find out soon enough don’t worry…” Dean smirked and shut the door behind you. Moments later he was in the driver’s seat taking off. 

Cole’s POV 

I was still pissed off about the run in with Y/N’s little friend at the school. Did the guy not get the hint? She was mine dammit! My knuckles turned white as I squeezed the steering wheel. The rumble of my stomach made me decide to make a quick stop at Vince’s on the way home. 

You’ve got to be fucking kidding me. Just as I shut off your car, my two favorite people walked out of the restaurant, arm in arm. I thought I was going to explode with rage. The idea of Y/N being in someone else’s arms had me seething. Punching the dash of the car, I groaned. 

Then it hit me, I knew a little fact about Dean that would bring their whole relationship crumbling down. It was crush Y/N and send her crawling into my arms. It’s perfect. A devilish smirk appeared on my lips and I pulled out my phone. I had a phone call to make. 

Reader’s POV 

“Wait, are you serious?! We’re going mini gulfing?!” You giggled and quickly jumped out of the car, almost bouncing up and down. The last time you went mini gulfing you were only 7. Your dad thought it would be a good birthday present, and it was, until he got pissed that he lost. Sadly, the only reward you got for your winnings was a smack across the cheek. 

“Is this okay? We can go somewhere else, I just thought that maybe… I don’t know…” Dean scratched the back of his neck, looking down at you nervously. 

“Are you kidding me?! I loved mini gulf! It’s been forever since I’ve played. C’mon, let’s go see how bad I can kick your ass.” You smiled up at him and tugged him along behind you entering George’s Jungle Mini Gulf. 

The two of you decided to play the long 21 holed game. In all honesty, this was the best night you’ve had in a long time. Your ribs were almost in pain from laughing so hard. Being with Dean just felt so natural, easy even. You could truly relax and be yourself. 

Even though you continuously claimed to have let Dean win, he majorly kicked your ass. He gloated the whole way to the car and even more the whole way back to your house. Sadly, a half hour later he was pulling into your driveway. “I guess this is where we say out cute cheesy goodbyes?” 

Dean looked over at you and gave you a sincere smile. “You could always come back to my place.” 

Laughing you rolled your eyes and got out of the car, shutting the door behind you. “Y/N! Wait, I was kidding!” You faked an annoyed groan and turned around to look at him. Just the sight of his face was enough to melt any fake annoyance away. Dean moved to stand in front of you, softly running his fingers down your arms. “I had a really fun time tonight…” His voice was low and husky, the sound sent a shiver up your sound. Your breathing hitched slightly as you gazed up at him. 

“I did too…” Your cheeks flushed and you tilted your head back, getting a better look at him. 

“Does this mean there’ll be a date number two?” His hands were cupping your face now, Dean slowly leaned in. 

“I hope so…” Your words were barely above a whisper before Dean crashed his lips to yours. Automatically your back arched against him, trying to get as close as possible. Dean responded by wrapping his arms around your back, keeping you tight against him. 

A small whimper escaped your lips and you felt Dean smirk. “I guess we should stop here before things get too heated…” His voice was dripping with lust and you were about two seconds away from inviting him inside. “I hope to see you soon, y/n…” Dean pecked your lips softly once more before moving back and making his way to the car. Pausing momentarily to make sure you made it inside. 

Grinning ear to ear you shyly waved goodbye to Dean and shut the door behind you. The whole night you couldn’t stop smiling, the date went even better than imagined. You fell asleep to the thoughts of your next meeting with Dean. 

Cole’s POV 

My thumb danced over the dial button on my phone. I don’t know why I was hesitating. This would have Y/N crawling in the palm of my hand. But it was the thought of hurting her in the process that made me nervous. If she were to ever figure out I was the one who told there is no doubt she would hate me, then again, it was Dean who was lying to her. It was Dean who was leading her on. I’m doing this because I care about her. That’s what I chanted over and over in my head and finally hit the green button. 

Bringing the phone up to my ear, my pulse raced slightly. On the fourth ring someone picked up and a sweet voice answered the phone. “Hello?” 

Taking a deep breath I paced in my living room as I spoke, “Hi there, is this Lisa?” 

There was a pause at the other end of the line. “Yes, who’s this?” 

“My name is… Adam. I’m calling to tell you that your husband, Dean, is messing around with some girl down here. They seem pretty serious, I would get down here before anything else happens.” I could hear a small gasp, then a sob on the other end of the line. “I’m sorry to tell you this ma’am, but I couldn’t stand the thought of anyone else getting anymore hurt.” 

“I’ll… I’ll be up in… in a week…” The poor woman’s voice shook and for a moment I almost felt bad. 

“See that you do Lisa, I wouldn’t want your husband breaking anymore hearts than he already has.” Without another word I hung up the phone. A week. That’s all I had to wait until my sweet, sweet Y/N would finally be in my arms.


	3. Meet the Mistress

The following days after your date with Dean were some of the best days ever. You two spent all day talking whenever you could, not at all shocked by him being the first one to text you after your date. Anytime your phone buzzed you felt your heart flutter and a small smile on your lips. You felt like a high schooler all over again. Not to mention the fact the John spent the whole week teasing you about going out with his uncle. That started all the girls in the class freaking out over your love life with the attractive mechanic.

“Come on, Ms. Y/L/L! You have to at least show us a picture of the guy!” The one girl, Becky, whined. Her and her group of friends have been pestering about Dean since the first day John mentioned it. 

“Plus any time your phone vibrates you get this cheesy smile on your face.” Donna pouted slightly. As much as you loved the fact that you’ve become so close to your students, sometimes you felt they knew you a little too well. 

After a couple more minutes of them wearing you down, you eventually broke. Sighing heavily you walked over to your desk and pulled your phone out of your bag. Thankfully it was study hall so there were only a few girls in the class, or else you wouldn’t be doing this. Unlocking the phone and scrolling through your pictures you eventually found the one you made Dean send you, claiming you needed one for his profile picture in your phone. But, in all honesty, you just wanted a picture of him. 

Rolling your eyes, you handed your phone over to Becky first. Her eyes widened slightly and you watched as she zoomed in the picture. She nodded and handed it over to the next girl. “I approve… really, really approve.” You laughed and embraced the compliments about Dean, eventually taking your phone back. 

“Glad to know the girls in my second block like him.” You smiled at the girls, saying goodbye as the bell rang. 

You thought the girls were going to burst from excitement on Wednesday when Dean surprised you at school for lunch. 

Nearing the end of your lesson, the bell was about to ring for lunch when there was a knock at your door. “Hey, David, can you get the door?” You were too busy writing things on the front board to look to see who it was. It wasn’t until you heard the group of girls gasp and John laugh that you got butterflies in your stomach. 

“Uh, Ms. Y/L/L, you have a special visitor…” Becky giggled and you willed the blush on your face to go away as you set the chalk down and turned around. 

You automatically made eye contact with Dean, glancing up at the clock you saw you only had ten minutes left. “Uh, okay you guys can have the last ten minutes to either work on homework or discus quietly among yourselves…” There was a collective sound of papers shuffling as Dean made his way up to you holding a bag in his hand. 

“I hope it’s okay I stopped in, I didn’t know when you had lunch so I sorta took a guess…” Dean looked around the class and smiled at John, turning his attention back to you. 

Brushing the chalk off your hands you smiled, moving over behind your desk. “Well it’s definitely a surprise… but a good one…” You smiled brighter. “What’s in the bag?” Dean smirked and set the bag down on the table pulling out a sub that had Vince’s written across it. “You seriously went the whole way to Vince’s just to get me a sandwich?” 

He laughed and shook his head. “Well, not just to get you a sandwich, I got one too.” Dean’s smile melted your heart and you glanced behind him, seeing Becky and Donna huddled in the corner with their eyes glued to the two of you. You glared at them and they quickly looked away, giggling. When all was said and done, it was one of the best lunches you ever had. 

You had no idea how it was possible to be feeling these feelings for Dean only after a short amount of time knowing him. You weren’t in love, but the feel was strong. He made you feel beyond beautiful and like the only girl in the world. Around Dean, you felt as if you were on cloud 9. Nothing compared to the happiness you felt around Dean. 

Cole’s POV 

It was Friday and we had off school. Around 10:00 my phone buzzed and it was the number I had saved as Lisa’s. 

“Can we meet somewhere? I want to talk with you and find Dean’s address.” I smirked at the thought of my plan coming together. It was all working perfectly so far. My thumbs quickly typed out a response telling Lisa a time and an address to meet me at. 

I met up with Lisa at a small coffee shop at 10:30. After ordering my drink, my eyes scanned the room until I found a dark haired woman sitting alone in the back corner. Sure she was attractive, but she was nothing compared to Y/N. Lisa lacked her sparkling eyes and bubbly smile. No wonder Dean was so attracted to Y/N, she was the total opposite. “Are you Lisa?” 

The woman looked up and nodded taking a drink of her coffee. “I’m guessing you’re Adam.” 

I nodded and sat down across from her, taking a deep breath. “I’m sorry to have brought you here under such circumstances, but I couldn’t let you or the girl he’s seeing get hurt anymore either.” 

There were tears starting to form in Lisa’s eyes, I knew I should’ve felt bad, but I didn’t. “It’s not your fault, thank you for telling me. I’ve been trying to get ahold of him ever since he ran off. I had an idea of where he went but it said his number was disconnected, I didn’t know what else to do.” 

I nodded, my fingers lacing in front of me. “Dean has a mechanic shop about 15 minutes from here. He should be working today, there’s no reason he shouldn’t be. This is his address.” Pulling my wallet out of my pocket I found the card that had Winchester’s Auto Repair, sliding it over to her. I watched at as her eyes traveled over the card, a tear sliding down her cheek. Taking a long swig of my drink, I stood up and pushed my chair in. “Good luck, Mrs. Winchester.” Without another word or glance at the crying wife and walked out the door of the café. 

Reader’s POV 

The feeling of being able to sleep in on a week day felt incredible. It was 10:00 by the time you managed to push yourself out of bed. Glancing at your phone you had three text messages, all of which were from Dean. They were all basically begging you to ‘get your pretty little ass up’. You smiled at your phone and quickly typed him a message, saying you were finally up. The memory of Dean surprising you with lunch came to mind, giving you an idea. Since you had a free day and nothing to do, you decided you would return the favor. 

After getting dressed you drove over to the small burger joint that Dean mentioned he liked. You called ahead of time so that way you wouldn’t have to wait, you ordered him a bacon double cheeseburger with a slice of apple pie for desert. 

It was over an hour and you still hadn’t received a text back from Dean. That was a little unusual but you just figured he was busy with a vehicle and didn’t have time to text at the moment. Brushing it off, you pulled into the parking lot to pick up Dean’s food. The smell of the food instantly made your mouth water, suddenly wishing you would’ve ordered something for yourself. Fifteen minutes later, you were in your car again heading towards Winchester’s Auto Repair. 

Dean’s POV 

I was in the garage changing an air filter when I heard the bell of the front door ring. “I’ll be out in a sec!” I called out to them, slightly confused when I didn’t get a response back. Groaning, I shut the car up and wiped my hands off on my jeans making my way out to the waiting room. “Sorry, I was in the middle of changing an… Lisa?” It suddenly registered who was standing in front of me. I could’ve swore my eyes were playing tricks on me. How did she know where I was? Let alone why is she here? After what she did I made it clear I never wanted to see her again. “What are you doing here?” My voice was dripping with anger as my knuckles turned white from clenching my fists. 

“I… I came here to talk. Someone told me you have a new little toy… last time I checked we’re still married.” Now I was pissed, Lisa wanting to talk was one thing, but if she was going to start insulting Y/N this wasn’t going to go well. Glancing from Lisa to the door, I gripped her arm and tugged her back into my office shutting the door behind us. 

“Let’s get a few things straight here if you want to talk. First of all, Y/N is not some new toy I like to play with. Second of all, by law we may be married because for some reason you refuse to sign the divorce papers. Why is that Lisa? Did you really think I was going to stay with you after what you did?” My arms were crossed with my teeth clenched. I could feel my blood start to boil. Remembering back to the amount of betrayal I felt when I discovered what happened made my chest ache. 

“Baby please, I didn’t mean for it to happen like that!” Lisa took a step closer while I stayed as still and ridged as a board. “You have to believe me, I’ve tried getting ahold of you for so long. I love you so much, Dean. This time apart has been killing me.” If everything was normal the sight of seeing Lisa cry would be breaking my heart. Now all it made me want to do was send her back to wherever she came from. 

“You love me? How much did you love me whenever you were fucking Benny in our bed? How much did you love me when you were telling my best friend you were leaving me for him? Or, how about when you got pregnant and it wasn’t even my kid?!” I was almost shaking from the amount of rage coursing through me. The memory of seeing my wife and my best friend in bed was etched into my brain forever. They both claimed it was only one time and they were in the wrong state of mind. Of course being in love with Lisa I believed her, but then she became pregnant. The kid wasn’t mine and how far along she was didn’t match with the “one time” I caught them. Then it all unfolded they’ve been sleeping together for months, he claimed to be in love with her. 

Her whole body was trembling with sobs, Lisa dropped her stuff and moved over to wrap her frail arms around my waist. Lisa’s face was pressed into my chest, making my shirt damp. Her hugs used to be the only thing that made me feel at ease. Now they felt wrong, her arms didn’t feel right, her face pressed against me didn’t belong. The only one who felt right anymore was Y/N. I wished so many times that I had met her before Lisa, it would’ve saved so much heartache. 

“You have to go, and never come back. Sign those papers and get them sent in, or I’ll get it done on my own. No matter what it takes.” I raised my hands and put them on her sides, pushing her back but she only clung tighter. 

“Dean, baby, please I love you.” I was about to open my mouth and demand she leave when the door to my office swung open. There in the doorway stood my teary eyed sweetheart. My heart stopped and my stomach sank. There was no way she could be here right now, this wasn’t real, she wasn’t seeing this. 

“Y/N.” 

Reader’s POV 

You pulled your car into Dean’s parking lot, noticing there was only one other car besides his. Smiling slightly at the thought of surprising him, you grabbed the food and headed inside. “Dean?” You called his name slightly and looked in the garage and the waiting room. The only other place to look was in his office. Making your way back the small hall, you began to hear muffled voices yelling at her. You couldn’t understand what they were saying, but you could tell the one voice was a woman. 

Your brow furrowed as you leaned against the door slightly, trying to hear what was being said. “Dean, baby, please I love you.” The words made you blood automatically run cold. Your head felt fuzzy and you felt your eyes begin to tear up. Part of you secretly thought he was too good to be true, now those thoughts were coming true. 

Without giving Dean time to respond to what the woman said, you jerked the door open and took in the sight in front of you. There was a chocolate haired woman with her arms wrapped around Dean, he looked angry but as soon as his face recognized you he became scared. “Y/N.” 

The woman pulled back from Dean’s chest and you could see she’s been crying. You didn’t care to ask why, you didn’t want to know. A small emotionless laugh pushed by your lips, your tears finally pooling over and sliding down your cheek. “I, uh… I just stopped by to drop you off some lunch from uh, that burger place you liked. But I guess you’re a little busy right now.” You put the bag of food down on his desk and hurried your way back down the hall trying to get to your car as fast as possible. 

“Y/N! Wait, come back! Let me explain!” Dean yelled after you and the girl yelled after Dean. The sound of his footsteps coming up behind you only pushed your feet to move faster. By now you were a crying mess and you didn’t feel like talking. “Y/N!!” 

You stepped outside, not slowing down as you finally reached your car. “Leave me alone, okay?!” You shot over your shoulder, cursing yourself for throwing your keys in your black hole of a purse. Dean came up behind you making you turn around to face him. His hands were on your shoulders, gripping tightly. Dean’s face looked wrecked but you were too upset to care. You couldn’t make eye contact with him, if you did you’d lose all the strength you had in you. 

“Please, sweetheart… you don’t understand, let me explain…” His eyes were pleading for you to listen to him. Swallowing hard you brought a hand up and rubbed the tears from your cheeks. 

“Who is she?” You were shocked by how weak your voice sounded. It was no more than a horse whisper. “Please don’t lie to me…” 

He looked defeated. Dean let his grip go slack as his shoulders and head hung low. “I should’ve told you…” He let out a small smile. “I shouldn’t have gotten so damn attached to you… She’s my wife, Y/N. Full on, I do’s and everything. But w-” It look Dean a minute for him to raise his head back, daring to glance at you. 

“You’re wife, huh? So what the hell am I? Some mistress ass you could get on the side while you were away from home?” Your whole body felt numb. Obviously the girl had been someone to Dean, but his wife? How the hell am I supposed to deal with this? 

“That’s exactly what the hell you are.” A shrill voice rang from behind Dean. Glancing behind Dean’s shoulder you saw his wife standing there with her arms crossed. “Now, you can get your home wrecking ass away from my husband!” 

“Lisa, shut the fuck up! You call her a home wrecker?! Do you fucking remember what you did?!” This was the loudest you’ve ever heard Dean. His voice was a full on animalistic growl, and honestly, it was terrifying. 

“Well, this has been a really informative afternoon, but Lisa, nice meeting you. Dean, never talk to me again, leave me alone and lose my number.” You were too numb to be pissed, too hurt to scream. If only there was some way this was all just some really bad nightmare and you would wake up in bed with missed calls from Dean. Before anything else could be said, you jerked open your car door and slipped inside. 

“Wait, wait! Y/N! Baby ple-” Dean’s words were cut off by your door slamming shut. You couldn’t look him in the eyes as you out your car into reverse and pulled out, leaving Dean in your rearview mirror. 

Dean’s POV 

I watched as Y/N drove down the road, taking my heart with her. My entire body was shaking with rage. I wasn’t in control of my actions anymore. Stomping over to the garage door, my fist slammed against the metal, leaving my knuckles bloody and the door dented. After a couple more good punches, I finally tore myself from the wall. 

Turning around, I faced the woman who had just destroyed everything. My lip turned up in a snarl as I got in Lisa’s face. I’ve never hit a woman and didn’t plan on it anytime soon, but she was pushing that limit. “You selfish fucking bitch! Do you have any idea what you’ve fucking done?!” Lisa started tearing up, making me even more pissed. 

“I… I didn’t… I didn’t think… that…” 

“Didn’t think what Lisa?! Didn’t think that I’d get over your cheating ass?! That the second you walked through my door I’d forgive you for everything! I want you gone. I want you out of my sight, out of this city, out of this fucking state. And if I even think for a moment that you didn’t leave, I will personally hunt you down. Do I make myself clear?” By the time I was done talking my face was no more than an inch away from hers. 

Lisa nodded her head, tears streaming down her cheeks and her chest shaking from sobs. “I…” 

“Don’t you dare say another fucking word. Sign the papers and stay out of my life.” With that I left Lisa in a crying mess and made my way back inside my office. I had major damage control to do. 

Reader’s POV 

You hadn’t realized how much you were crying until you peeled your shirt from your body, seeing the wet marks cover the neck line. Stumbling down your stairs, you hugged yourself, crying a little harder each time the phone rang. It didn’t take long for you to find your stash of alcohol. Not being able to decide which kind you wanted more, you double fisted it and headed into the living room. 

Your phone flashed with 13 missed calls and 10 text messages. Taking a long chug of Smirnoff, your eyes squinted at the right screen. Drunk enough to not care what Dean has to say anymore, you clicked on the missed voicemails. 

“Baby, please I understand you’re angry but you have to trust…” Delete. 

“Y/N, you have to answer me. I know this seems bad and everything but Lisa…” Delete. 

“Did you listen to my last message? Do you not care? I told you that we’re…” Delete. 

With each message Dean’s voice got more and more emotional. It was almost enough for you to let out a drunk giggle. Why was he the one upset? He was the one that lied about being married, not the other way around. You frowned at the feeling of the empty bottle in your hand. Standing up you slowly tried to make your way back into your kitchen. 

Right as you passed the doorway there was a knock. The sudden noise made you jump then release a small laugh. Biting your lip, you made your way over to the door, leaning on it slightly to keep from falling. Not bothering to check who it was, you slowly cracked the door open, revealing a familiar face. Even drunk, you’d still get ticked off just by his face. 

“Hey, Y/N.” Standing in your doorway was none other than Cole Trenton with a huge smile spread across his lips.


	4. Drunken Mistake

Dean’s POV

I didn’t think it was possible to ever feel this amount of pain. Seeing Y/N leave without a second glance was just too much for me to bare. After Lisa left, I spent the next two hours destroying whatever I could get my hands on. Holes filled the walls, papers scattered all over the floor, filing cabinet knocked over. 

It all became too much and I eventually found my way to Ash’s Bar and Grill. With about six glasses of whiskey and a couple shots, the pain in my chest was starting to fade and I became comfortably numb. 

“So how long do I have to keep staring at you until you finally introduce yourself?” The sudden voice beside me pulled me out of my thoughts. Out of my thoughts of her. Setting my drink down I glanced up at the woman. Her long blonde hair framed her slender face, hazel eyes covered in too much eyeliner stared down at me expectantly. Before Y/N I would’ve jumped on her from the minute I walked into the bar. But now, now the smell of her cheap perfume and large amount of unnecessary cleavage was getting on my nerves. 

"Really not in the mood, sorry.“ I didn’t bother looking up at her again as I took another gulp. 

"Aww cmon baby… you looked lonely over here all by yourself…” The woman’s hand softly rubbed my upper back, her breasts pressing against my bicep. Her fingers traced small lines on the back of my neck as she whispered in my ear. “I can make you forget about the loneliness, forget about who made you feel this way… just for tonight…” Her voice was dripping with lust as her teeth ran across the shell of my ear. 

My body was reacting before my brain had a chance to tell me no. Throwing some money down on the bar, I gripped the strangers arm and tugged her out of the bar, into the car. Once she was in the passenger seat and I in the drivers, we took off, not bothering to ask whose house she preferred. “My name is Anna… by the way.” She was biting her lip and sliding over across the seat, trying to press against me. 

“Dean.” My voice was curt and hard. I didn’t care what the woman’s name was, I didn’t care about her at all. Right now I just needed something… someone, to help forget the pain. The rest of the ride was Anna trying to seduce me by explaining all the things she planned on doing. I stayed silent most of the time, right now it didn’t matter what she wanted. 

Once we were in my driveway, it didn’t take long for us to make our way inside. Shutting and locking the door behind us, Anna immediately came up and wrapped her arms around my neck, pressing her sticky gloss covered lips to mine. I wasn’t sure why I was doing it, but I was kissing her back. My hands found her waist and squeezed, tugging her closer, trying to find some sort of comfort in her touch. 

Lifting her up, Anna’s legs wrapped around my hips while we made our way back to my bedroom. Her soft moans filled my ears as she arched her back and clawed at my shirt. After the bedroom door was shut I unwrapped her legs from me, tossing her down on the bed. Anna licked her lips and withered on the bed and gripped the hem of her skintight dress, pulling it off her body to toss it on my floor. I couldn’t look her in the eyes as I stripped myself, leaving myself in only my boxers. 

“God, you’re hot.” Normally a compliment like that would send a huge boost to my ego, but not tonight. Brushing off her comment, I crawled back on top of her. My arms coming to rest on either side of her head, crashing my lips back to hers. The girl let out a small moan and wrapped her lanky limbs around me, clinging. Her body felt wrong, it didn’t fit right underneath me, her hands felt wrong against my back, lips felt wrong against mine. 

_Flashback - Dean’s POV_

__

__

_“So, what would we be doing if I was there right now?” I smirked as I talked into the phone, slowly getting dressed._

__

__

_“Dean! What kind of question is that?!” Y/N’s heavenly giggle rang through the phone, unable to stop the smile that spread across my lips._

__

__

_"What do you mean? I think it’s a pretty valid question.“ I put Y/N on speaker as I finished putting on my shoes, heading for the front door._

__

__

_"Hmm, I don’t know, you would have to be here to find out. Too bad it’s so late and I have work tomorrow.” There was a teasing tone to Y/N’s voice. It didn’t take long for me to lock the door behind me and get in the Impala starting it up._

__

__

_“Are you in your car? It’s almost 10?“_

__

__

_"Oh, I forgot I had some paperwork to file by tomorrow. Have to get it sent or else this dudes care will have to stay in the shop for another week.” I lied as I drove down the road, secretly heading for Y/N’s house._

__

__

_“Aww, need me to let you go?” She was the cutest thing I’ve ever met._

__

__

_“Of course not baby, won’t take me long. Plus, you’ll probably end up falling asleep on me here soon so I’m trying to get as much of you as I can.” There was a pause before Y/N responded. Her voice was so hushed i had to strain to hear her._

__

__

_“I’m not going anywhere…” I smiled a lot brighter than I should’ve._

__

__

_“I sure hope not…” After another ten minutes of aimlessly discussing things, I pulled up in her driveway. Stepping up to the door I rang the door bell._

__

__

_Y/N gasped from the other end of the line. “Dean! Someone is at my door! Who would be here so late?!”The distress in her voice almost made me feel bad about not telling her._

__

__

_“You’re upstairs right? Just look out your window quick.” Taking a few steps back I looked up to the second story window. I saw the curtains shuffle around slightly._

__

__

_A small giggle reached my ear. “What are you doing here?!” I could hear the smile in her voice, reassuring me that I made the right choice._

__

__

_“Am I not allowed to surprise you? Now come let me in it’s chilly.” Y/N laughed softly and I could hear her shuffling through her house to make her way to the door. Seconds later the front door whipped open revealing my angel of a woman._

__

__

_“Hi…” Her cheesy smile automatically had my stomach going flips. It was crazy how easy this woman could affect me._

__

__

_“Hey gorgeous.” I smiled back at her and walked inside, allowing her to close the door behind me._

__

__

_We made our way to the couch. Y/N sat beside me facing me. The two of us sat there and talked for what seemed like hours till she eventually found her way onto my lap. My arms were wrapped around her waist, softly rubbing her back. She felt so small in my arms, it was crazy. Her face nuzzled into my neck as her breaths became deeper, signaling she was asleep. I softly pressed my lips to her forehead, making her stir slightly._

__

__

_“Hmm…” Y/N groaned and rubbed her eyes, stretching out like a cat in my arms. “Did I fall asleep?”_

__

__

_My response was simply a chuckle with a nod. “Yeah sweetheart, little bit.”_

__

__

_She smiled sheepishly and leaned back against me again. “Are you staying?” Y/N murmured and pecked my lips once._

__

__

_“If you want me too…” I dropped my voice down to a whisper, cupping her face to press my lips to hers again. Y/N nodded and moved to straddle my legs, lazily wrapping her arms around my neck this time. “You know we don’t have to do anything.” She giggled, squeezing me tighter against her._

__

__

_Y/n’s felt perfect against mine. They were as soft as silk and fit exact to mine. Her kisses were sending my head in a fog. My hands slowly traveled down her back till they settled on her waist, keeping her locked against me. She was going to be the death on me, those sweet, sweet moans rang against my eardrum. Never has someone felt this perfect, this right. Her hands gripped at my shirt, trying to tug it off. The slight feeling of her hands against my bare skin sent a bolt of desire up my spine. Things were getting too hot too fast, I didn’t want to push her into anything I didn’t want to do._

__

__

_I reluctantly pulled back, cupping her face again. The pout on her lips made me smile. “What’s wrong?”_

__

__

_The fact that she thought something was wrong was laughable. “Nothing baby! Absolutely nothing, nothing is wrong! You’re tired and I don’t want things getting too far.”_

__

__

_Y/N smiled and pressed her lips to mine in a small peck. “How did I ever get so lucky?”_

__

__

_Those words stuck with me the whole night as Y/N stayed curled up against me. The only thing I could think was that I was the only lucky one in this relationship._

__

__

Present 

Ann’s lips had just reached the waist band of my boxers when I gripped at her shoulders, holding her still. “What’s wrong baby?” Her warm breath coated over my skin, making me want to recoil. 

“Put your clothes back on and get out of my house.” I pushed at her shoulders slightly, forcing her to roll off of me as I stood up. 

“Wait what?!” Her shriek was enough to make my ears bleed. 

I swallowed my annoyance, trying not to snap at the innocent woman. “Put your clothes back on and get the hell out of my house before I make you.” My eyes were cold as I crossed my arms over my chest. 

“You’re a fucking asshole!” Anna’s voice quivered as she tugged on her dress back onto her body. “You don’t fucking deserve me!” 

I merely shrugged. “Wouldn’t be the first time someone told me that. Now seriously, get out of my house.” 

“I’m fucking leaving, can’t you fucking see that!” She screamed at me while pushing her way past the door and eventually into the living room. “I hope you rot in Hell.” Anna snarled and glared at me one last time before slamming the front door shut behind her. Funny thing was, I was, I was already in my own personal Hell. 

Readers POV 

“Cole? Wh… What are you doing here?” Your voice slurred more than you meant it to. You couldn’t help but lean against the door for support. 

He paused for a moment, seeming to think, but your drunk mind was to foggy to pay any attention to it. “You called me, remember?” Your eyes squinted slightly, tilting your head at the man before you. 

You could barely remember a couple minutes ago, let alone hours ago. “I did?” 

Cole chuckled softly and nodded, stepping closer to you. “Yeah, you did… mind letting me in?” He raised an eyebrow. 

“Oh oh ye- yeah come in.” You stumbled back slightly, letting Cole pass by you. Taking your time you shut the door, locking it. 

“Are you okay? You seem a little… well… not yourself.” His attempts to politely say you were drunk made you giggle. Walking back over into the living room, you picked up the mostly drank bottle, taking another swig. 

“Who me? Oh I’m fine, for finding out my boyfriend has a wife, I’m.. I’m… I’m oddly okay!” Your voice was high pitched while you raised the bottle up. “Ya wanna drink?” Plopping down on the couch, you smiled up at Cole. 

“Uh no thanks, but I think you’ve had a little too much.” Cole gently took the bottle from your hands causing you to frown. He sat down beside you hands laying casually in his lap. Automatically you shifted down, laying your head in his lap. “But did I hear that right? Dean’s married?” 

Wow his legs are comfy. “Yes! Can you believe it?! He… he just waltzed into my life and I found him all touchy touchy with the wife! And her! That bitch! Looked at me like I was some mistress. I’m sorry honey but I didn’t know he was married! Or else I wouldn’t have done anything with him.” Above you, Cole sighed while his fingers found your hair, softly running his fingers through it. 

“I’m sorry hun.” His voice was barely above a murmur, Cole’s fingers lulling you to sleep. 

“I… I just don’t understand yanno? How could he do that to me? Treat me like I was the only one when in reality I was just his booty call on the side…. Did he not think I’d find out? I thought I was a good person, treated him good. Naturally you think I’d deserve the truth right?” The alcohol was really starting to hit your head. You were pouring your heart and soul out to your boss. When you were done with your ramble you sat up, moving more into Cole’s lap. Your faces were only a couple inches apart. 

“I would never hurt you…” Right now Cole’s voice sounded like heaven. His hands softly ran across your back, making you lean into his warmth. Cole’s rugged scent filled your nose. He was starting to fog your head more than the alcohol. Now your forehead was leaning against his, breaths becoming shallower. 

“I know…” Your words dances over Cole’s lips. His hands gripped your hips, shifting you to make you straddle his legs. Maybe this was the way things were supposed to happen, Dean had his wife and you had Cole. He might’ve come on a little strong at first, but now, now he felt like the most comfortable, safe place in the world. That was the problem before, Dean was in the way. 

“Let me prove it to you…” Cole’s hands squeezed your waist, keeping you incredibly close. Everything fell into place the moment his lips brushed yours. It was barely a kiss, a soft innocent brush as if asking for permission. Swallowing hard, you shut your eyes tight and pushed away any second thoughts. 

Your lips crashed against Cole’s. The sensation was overwhelming. You moved your hands behind his neck, tangling your fingers in his short hair. He let out a small groan, taking the opportunity you slipped your tongue into his mouth to explore. Your moment of dominance didn’t last long, Cole’s tongue immediately took over yours. Wrapping your legs around him, Cole moved to lay you beneath him. You kept his body glued to yours, not letting a single ounce of space between. 

His hands shifted your shirt up, letting his fingers dance over the soft flesh of your sides. “So smooth…” Cole’s chest rumbled against yours while he spoke. The words sent a shiver up your spine. Fisting your hands in the back of his shirt, you tugged softly. He quickly responded to your request and leaned back, pulling his shirt over his head and tossed it on the floor. 

Your breath caught in your throat as you stared at the man on top of you, eyes inspecting every inch. Reaching up, you allowed your hands to travel from his chest to his abdomen, biting your lip softly. Cole chuckled softly and gripped the hem of your shirt. “Your turn…” He smirked and pulled it over your head, pupils blown wide when he saw that you weren’t wearing a bra underneath. “You’re killing me…” Cole growled and pressed back on top of you, kissing you with this pent up passion. 

His hands softly traveled over every inch of exposed skin. Cole’s lips traveled down to your neck, nipping and licking everywhere he could reach. Your head leaned back in bliss, eyes squeezed shut. “Cole…” You whimpered his name, your voice was dripping with need. You knew deep in your subconscious you were acting wreckless. 

“Don’t worry baby… I got you…” His lips reached the waist band of your shorts when the door bell rang, and rang, and rang. Besides the door bell, there was a pounding too. The both of you groaned in unison. “Doesn’t sound like they’re going anywhere… don’t worry I got it…” Cole sighed heavily and heaved himself off of you, not bothering to put his shirt back on. Knowing people can see the couch from the front door, you scrambled to grab your shirt, only finding Cole’s. 

“What the fuck are you doing here?” Cole’s voice was harsh, his body blocking the doorway. 

“I think I could ask you the same fucking question. Now if you don’t fucking mind, get out of my girlfriends house.” There was that voice, that voice that you found comfort in only hours ago. 

“Why don’t you go back home to your wife, Dean?” Your feet slowly padded over to the door, moving behind Cole. 

“You know very well what happened between me and Lisa! You know what she did now I said mo… baby? Y/N, sweetheart let me in, please.” You made eye contact with Dean, his eyes were puffy and you could see the pain in his eyes. It made your heart lurch, which made you sick. 

He’s married Y/N! Don’t let him back into your heart! But those damn eyes, those damn pleading eyes were tearing down your wall. “She doesn’t want you here Dean, now I suggest that you –“ 

“Cole… just give me a minute okay? I’ll be back in a minute…” Your hand gripped his forearm as you looked up at him. Reluctantly Cole nodded and moved back into the living room. The two of you moved onto the porch, shutting the front door behind you. “What do you want Dean…” Suddenly sober, you crossed your arms looking up at him. 

“Is that his shirt?” Dean’s jaw was completely clenched, eyes locked onto the fabric that was covering your torso. 

“I was upset, hurt, and drunk… he was there to..” 

“That doesn’t explain why you’re in this clothes. Did you two have sex? You know he only wants you to get in your pants right?” 

Now you were pissed. “And that makes him so much better than you?! At least with him I can know what it is. Instead of being tricked into thinking I meant something to you when I was actually just a piece of ass you used while you were away from your wife!” By this point you were yelling so loud you thought your neighbors could hear. When a salty taste hit your lips, it was only then you noticed you were crying. 

“You weren’t some fucking piece of ass! If you would’ve actually given me a fucking minute to explain you would know what the hell is going on!” Dean was in your face now, stepping closer and closer until your back was against the wall. Your chest was shaking with sobs. 

“I already know what’s going on! You and your wife hit a rough patch and you decided it was your time for a fucking free for all!” You shoved Dean back, hands pounding against his chest, trying to find some way to release your anger, yelling wasn’t enough. 

“A rough patch?! You call my wife fucking my best friend and getting pregnant by him a fucking rough patch?! I call that divorce, Y/N! But Lisa wouldn’t sign the fucking papers so I have to wait it out! I couldn’t be around her any fucking longer!” That you hadn’t expected. They were getting a divorce? Your heart was pounding in your chest, eyes burning. Your entire body was shaking from the news your just heard. “Baby please… just, let me inside we can sit and talk about this…” 

Dean was in front of you again, wrapping his arms around you tightly. He felt so good, you almost gave in, almost gave into the feeling of being with Dean forever. The longer you stood there the more wrong it felt, he still lied and it was one of the biggest lies a boyfriend could ever tell. 

You shook your head fast squeezing your eyes shut and pushed Dean back again. “No…” 

“Wh.. Y/N, sweetheart cmon.” Dean had a scared expression on his face. For a moment he thought he actually had you back. 

“No Dean please just… go… I need to think… I need time, time away from the you.” You wiped the last tears from your face and opened the door again. 

“No! Y/N! Wa-“ 

“Bye Dean…” You whispered, cutting him off and shut the door. Taking a deep breath you found the strength to walk over to the living room, after hearing the roar of the impala take off. 

“Are you okay?” Cole looked down at you with a concerned expression, he was still angry but he was trying not to show it. 

“No…” There was no point in lying. You shook your head and walked closer to Cole until he was right in front of you. He immediately wrapped his arms around your back, hands rubbing softly as he murmured soothing words in your ear. 

“It’s okay hun… shh…” Cole picked you up in his arms, holding you close. 

You responded automatically by nuzzling your face to his neck. “Please, don’t leave…” The sound of your voice was shocking. It was so frail and broken you could barely even hear yourself. 

“Never.” As Cole slowly made his way up the stairs and into your bedroom, you knew there was truth behind his words.


	5. Over You?

Cole’s POV

Everything was perfect. My heart had soared whenever I watched Y/N leave Dean on the porch to come back into my arms. I clung to that woman like my life depended on it, offering her whatever comfort I could. Obviously she was hurt, but I couldn’t help but be jealous over how upset she about Dean. Even just thinking of his name had my blood boiling. But none of that mattered any more, Y/N was in my arms now. 

The next morning, Saturday, I woke up with Y/N’s limbs intricately wrapped around my body. Blinking a few times to get the haze out of my eyes, I looked down at the girl on top of me. The smile that formed on my lips was inevitable. My eyes stayed on Y/N’s face, taking in every soft curve and feature of her face. How was it possible for someone to look so incredibly perfect? 

A couple moments passed and the angel on top of me began to stir. Her eyes fluttered while she let out a small groan, little fists coming towards her face to rub the sleep from her eyes. “Mornin’ baby.” 

Y/N finally glanced up at me. The confusion on her face quickly changed to realization. My heart began to pound in my chest. Was she regretting what had happened? “Hmm, morning…” Her words and the lazy smile on her face quickly melted away any stress I had. She nuzzled her face tight against my chest. “What time is it?” 

“Umm…” Stretching over to the bed side table, I grabbed my phone. Clicking on the screen, my eyes flinched slightly at the extreme brightness of the screen. “9:53 on the dot.” 

Her warm breath coated my chest as she sighed. “I guess we have to get up.” Y/N’s eyes glanced up at mine. 

I smirked at her, my hands sliding down her back to settle on her waist. “Well we don’t have to…” Without waiting for her to respond, I quickly rolled on top of her, pushing the blankets over our heads. The sound of Y/N’s giggle was cut short when my lips melted against hers. 

Dean’s POV 

Y/N’s rejection was still fresh in my chest. The burning of hurt and anger only grew the more I thought about it. How could she possibly chose him over me? Cole was a possessive creep and it was only a matter of time before he hurt her. It was a mystery to me how he even got a job that involved kids. Cole had a reputation for a short temper. I used to hear stories about how he’d flip over the smallest thing. 

One thing still stuck with me, how did Lisa know about Y/N? Between Y/N showing up and the fighting of the previous night, I didn’t get a chance to ask her. The more I thought about it, the more I believed it was Cole. It would make perfect sense. Before that night, I hadn’t talked to Lisa in ages, there’s no way she would’ve known. I mulled over the idea. 

Without a second thought, I grabbed my phone and dialed that number I so badly wanted to lose. By the second ring, Lisa answered. “Dean, baby?” 

Her voice caused me to grit my teeth. “Cut the crap. I want to know who told you about Y/N.” There was a pause on the other end of the line. “I don’t have all day.” My voice was curt and hard. 

“He… he told me his name was Adam.” Lisa’s voice shook slightly. 

“Adam huh? What exactly does this Adam look like?” Cole’s alias was almost as pathetic as he was. 

“He’s um… 5’9ish, maybe. Short brown hair, light eyes. He had one of those go-t type things, had an ex-marine feel to him… Why do you want to know?” Lisa’s description matched Cole to a T. 

“He’s the man who stole Y/N from me.” Anger found its way back into my voice. 

“You’re still chasing after that bitch? Dean she doesn’t want you. She left you –” I didn’t give Lisa a chance to finish her last sentence. Not wanting to listen to another word she had to say, I hung up the phone and chucked it down on the counter. 

I had to let Y/N know, know what kind of asshole she was letting into her home. Wither she took me back or not, as long as she wouldn’t be in Cole’s arms. 

Within a couple moments, I was back in the Impala heading over to Y/N’s house. The music was blaring while my knuckles turned white on the steering wheel. Pulling up on the street, I thought I was going to rip the steering wheel straight from the consul. Cole’s car was still in Y/N’s driveway. Her kitchen curtain was pulled back allowing me to see inside. 

I watched as Y/N stood at the stove, stirring whatever she was making. Cole came up behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist and tugging her back against him. The smile on her face was like a punch to the stomach. I couldn’t do this, not with him there. The only other option would be that I come back after he leaves, when he eventually leaves. 

Whenever I got back home, I quickly called up Sam. “Hello?” 

“Hey Sammy, I uh, was wondering if you could come over later? In the need for some brotherly advice.” I scratched the back of my neck, pacing in the middle of my living room. 

“What? Oh yeah, hold- John! No put the knife down! Don’t you dare ‘aw cmon dad me’ put it down!” There was a shuffle on the other end of the line and you heard John laughing in the background. “Sorry, now what? What’s wrong? Is it John’s teacher?” 

“Something like that…” I muttered and waited for Sam’s confirmation till I hung up. 

Reader’s POV 

The rest of the day went by in a blur. You and Cole spent the whole day watching movies, cuddling, and making food together. It’s been a while since you’ve been this happy. Everything was perfect, Cole was starting to block out the pain that Dean caused you. It was refreshing. Cole didn’t leave your house until around five that evening. He insisted that he stay and cook you dinner, but you had papers to grade and lesson plans to make for the following week. 

“You sure I can’t make you dinner?” Cole looked at you with pleading eyes, to which you just responded with a laugh. 

“Yes, I’m sure. I’m really busy with school work and I’ll probably just end up putting a frozen pizza in the oven.” You led Cole towards the door, opening it up for him. 

He reluctantly sighed and stepped out onto your porch. “You’ll call me if you need anything?” You couldn’t help but smile at the puppy dog look etched on his face. He truly was adorable. 

“I promise…” Saying your final goodbye, you pressed a sweet kiss to his lips, watching him as he stepped into his car and waved when he pulled out. For the first time today, Dean popped into your mind. For a moment you imaged the Impala in your driveway. Maybe Cole wasn't enough to numb the hurt Dean had caused. 

It was roughly seven when you decided to set the stack of tests down and put some frozen pizza in the oven. You rummaged through the kitchen, aimlessly snacking on chips, waiting for the fifteen minutes to be up. 

After what had seemed like forever, the oven buzzer finally went off. As soon as you went for the kitchen the doorbell rang. It could only be Dean, Charlie, or Cole. And honestly, you weren’t in the mood for any one at the moment. But their ringing persisted. “Alright, alright! Hold on!” You quickly shuffled around your kitchen, shutting off the oven, you quickly pulled the pizza out and ran over towards the door. 

In a rush you didn’t bother looking through the window as you whipped open the door. The person standing in your door way had you stunned. What in the hell is he doing here? Your eyebrows knitted in confusion as you stared down at him. 

“Hello, Ms. Y/L/N.” 

“John? What are you doing here? It’s freezing outside, where’s Sam?” You ushered your student inside your home, shutting the door behind you. “More importantly, how do you know where I live?” 

“Is that pizza I smell?” His similarities to Dean were uncanny. It was hard to believe the boy didn’t actually belong to him. “Oooh, it’s fresh too.” There was a smirk in his voice as he made himself at home, walking into your kitchen. 

“Uh, excuse me?” You raised an eyebrow and followed after him. “And that’s my pizza thank you very much.” You crossed your arms, waiting for an answer. 

“Alright, alright. I’ll talk, but only if I can get a slice of that pizza.” John had that signature Winchester smile. Rolling your eye, you instructed him to sit down while you cut him a piece of pizza. 

“Here, now talk.” You cut yourself a slice, taking a bite. John barely took a breath in between bites, another thing that reminded you of Dean. 

John sighed with a mouth full of pizza. Swallowing hard, he leaned back in your bar stool. “Dean’s a wreck, plain and simple. And before you say I don’t know what I’m talking about, I was just at his house and he explained the whole situation to Sam. Lucky for me I have keen ears.” John smirked and took another bite. “You got anything to drink?” 

You shook your head and let out a breathless laugh. “So he told you everything? Even the part where he flat out lied to me and I caught him with his wife in his office?” Rummaging through the fridge, you found John a Coke. 

“Mmm, thanks. And yeah, all of it, down to every last detail. Including the part where you’re boning the principle. Seriously? Principle Trenton? You have to have higher standards than that.” He scrunched up his nose and took a large swig of soda, visibly cringing at Cole’s name. 

“I’m not… I’m not ‘boning’ Cole. He came over to my house whenever I was hurt and drunk. Since I crowned your uncle the king of jackasses, he offered me words of comfort. Why am I talking to you about this anyways?” A scoff let your mouth as you paced in front of your oven, pizza in hand. 

John simply shrugged. “Listen, I’m not saying Dean didn’t do anything wrong by not telling you. He should’ve. But, you have to understand. Lisa, ripped his heart out and stomped on it about a million times. I don’t know what part of the story he told you but, when Dean first caught Lisa and his friend in bed together, out of the kindness of his heart, he forgave her. Then again, during that time he only thought they did it once. Do you have any idea how bad Dean wanted to have a kid? When Lisa got pregnant, well damn I don’t think I ever saw the man smile that big in my life, everything was great for the nine months. But Dean took one glance at that baby and knew it wasn’t his. I don’t know how but something in his gut just told him. He let it eat away at him weeks until he demanded a DNA test. Lisa was pissed but did it anyways. As you guessed it, the baby wasn’t his. The time frame that he caught them didn’t match up to the pregnancy, that’s when everything came out. Homewrecker and dirt bag had been going at it for months… Dean was crushed, Y/N.” 

“John… you don’t have to tell me it’s…” He shook his head. “No you have to hear this. He couldn’t stand being around Lisa or that town anymore, so he sent her divorce papers and moved out here, much to her disapproval. Lisa was convinced she’d take him back, so she never signed the papers. I’m no divorcee 101 but since she didn’t sign, Dean had to take the long process, just wait it out. I don’t understand why she wouldn’t sign it. Hell he gave her everything expect his clothes and the car.” He sighed, shaking his head again. “Dean blamed himself for months, saying he didn’t give her enough attention so she resorted to acting out. Dad and I haven’t seen him happy in so long, Y/N. When you were with him… you can’t punish him for her mistakes. There divorce is final in a couple weeks…” 

You didn’t respond right away. All you could do was sit down on the counter and look at the floor. Maybe you had jumped the gun with blaming Dean. It wasn’t like he was the one who cheated on Lisa. Plus, their divorce was final in a couple of weeks, according to John. “Why didn’t he tell me?” Your voice was barely audible. 

John rubbed his hands over his face, holding his plate out for another piece. Your eyes rolled, handing him another one. “Listen, Y/N. I’m sure Dean didn’t exactly plan on getting into a relationship whenever he moved out here. And I’m sure he would tell you once their divorce was final, would you get with him if you knew he was still married?” 

“No…” You muttered and took a large bite of pizza. 

“Exactly, and if I know my uncle, he wants something, he gets it. Dean didn’t mean to hurt you, Y/N. Please give him a chance…” John’s eyes were pleading for you to understand. “You’d make a pretty cool aunt.” He flashed you that Winchester smile. 

You scoffed and shook your head. “I’ll take you home, okay? Just let me go get dressed… make yourself useful and put the left overs in the fridge for me.” Calling over your shoulder, you made your way up the stairs. What if Dean was at Sam’s house? Were you really in the mood to face him after all the information John just gave you? 

Twenty minutes later, you were dressed in jeans and sweater, ushering John out the door. “You sure I can’t stay here? Your couch looked pretty comfy.” 

“I don’t think so, you dad is probably worried sick about you…” You unlocked your car and hopped inside, starting it up. 

“Nah, he thinks I’m at a friend’s house…” John leaned forwards, turning on your radio to some classic rock station. 

“How did you even get here then?” You were confused, unsure as to how John knew your address. Making sure the coast was clear, you pulled out of your driveway. 

“Oh, we’re going to Dean’s by the way. He called us over. Anyways, your address is on the school website, along with your phone number and email address. I told dad I wanted to go to a friend’s house who only lived a few blocks away from Dean’s and, well, here I am.” He smiled over at you. 

The conversation between the two of you was minimal. Occasionally talking about school, and John trying to talk about Dean. In a matter of minutes you found yourself in Dean’s driveway. John quickly jumped out of your car and headed towards the front door. Quickly following him, you were about to knock but John just busted in. “Why are trying to knock? Come on in.” 

“Uh this isn’t my house, remember?” You cautiously took a step inside, closing the door behind you. 

“It could be.” John winked at you and walked ahead of you into what seemed to be the living room. “Guess who’s home?” You awkwardly followed John into the living room, seeing Sam sitting on the couch with 

John beside him. “Look who I brought with me.” He patted his father on his bad. 

“I’m sorry… he showed up at my house… I wasn’t exactly sure what to do.” You shrugged and offered an apologetic smile. 

Sam was obviously shocked to see you here. His eyes widened as he tried to come up with something to say. “Uh, no it’s fine. I’m sorry he barged in on your evening.” 

You were about to respond when you heard heavy footsteps making their way down the hall, accompanied by that familiar voice. “Yanno what I don’t understand man? Why she would chose that short stack piece of…” Dean’s voice was cut short whenever he finally registered your presence in the room. “Y/N… what are you doing here?” His voice automatically dropped. A blush came to your face while his eyes racked over you. 

“I uh… John showed up at my house… we talked for a while and I brought him back…” Your arms crossed over your chest, not able to meet his eyes. 

“You guys talked… about what?” 

Now it was John’s turn to but in. “About how she needs to forgive you, how awesome you are, I talked you up, dude. You should be thanking me, I’m basically your wingman.” 

Sam let out a nervous laugh and grabbed John’s arm. “Alright, that’s enough out of you. Sorry we can’t stay, I’ll talk to you later…. Bye Y/N.” He and John both smiled at you and Sam shoved his son out of the door. 

Now you were stuck in the living room alone with Dean. Your heart began to pound in your chest. “So… did John’s charm convince you to forgive me yet?” He smiled, but it didn’t met his eyes. Dean brushed by you, walking into the kitchen. “I’m not gonna force you to stay here, Y/N. Not that I don’t like you being here, but, you can leave any time you want to.” 

Your eyes followed along his frame while he bent over, pulling a beer from the fridge. “Can I ask you something?” You shifted your weight back and forth between your feet, a nervous habit. 

“I think you just did…” Dean smirked at you. You let out a small laugh and shook your head. “I’m kidding, shoot.” 

“Why didn’t you tell me? I would’ve understood… could’ve waited…” Finally able to muster up enough courage, you met Dean’s eyes. 

Sadly, it was his turn to look away. Dean heavily sighed and popped open his beer, taking a long swig. “I wanted to… I really did, but I got scared. I cared about you a lot more than I thought I would, I was scared you would ditch me… well we saw how good that worked out, didn’t we?” He let out an emotionless laugh. 

“John said your divorce was final in a few weeks, I would’ve understood Dean, I’m not that heartless.” You leaned against his counter, searching his face for any type of emotion. 

“I know… I messed up, and messed up bad…” He was looking at you now. Dean set his beer on the counter and slowly started making his way towards you. “Are you with him now?” His voice was dark again, eyes bore into yours. 

It was hard for you to find your voice, you shook your head. “N-no, I… I was drunk and hurt, vulnerable even. For a moment, I felt happy… or at least I thought I was happy. I thought he could... I don't know, make it hurt less.” You voice was so hushed. Dean was so close, you had to tilt your head back to see him fully. 

“What did you do with him?” Dean’s voice was almost a growl. 

“He… We just kissed, that’s all I swear, after you showed up nothing happened, he slept in my bed but I promise nothing happened.” His eyes were squeezed tight, every muscle in his body was beyond tense. You didn’t know why you were reassuring him, you were the one who was supposed to be mad at him. 

“I believe you, you didn’t do anything wrong, I deserve it even. It’s true, my divorce will be final in a few weeks. It would’ve been finished a long time ago if she would’ve just signed those goddamn papers. We wouldn’t be in this situation right now.” Dean was almost visibly shaking. You could practically feel his anger radiating from him. 

You weren’t sure how to respond, you badly wanted to lean against him, and wrap your arms around him. “I just wish you would’ve told me, that’s all. I mean, if you can keep this from me easily, what else could you keep from me?” 

“I’m not keeping anything else from you! Do you honestly think this was easy for me? Every time I saw you, I kept telling myself I would tell you. But then you’d have this cute little smile on your face… I couldn’t bare the thought of not seeing that smile ever again. I promise I’m not hiding anything. Please baby, give me another chance.” The more he spoke the weaker his voice got. You weren’t sure what to say, you wanted to forgive him, but your mind kept out weighing your heart. 

“I don’t know Dean.” Your bottom lip quivered slightly as you hugged yourself. 

“You want to know stuff about me? Okay, listen. I’m a 30 year old borderline alcoholic.” He walked over to his fridge, whipping it open, exposing a few cases of beer. “I basically live off of burgers, fries, and pie. Specifically pecan pie. I have a thing for old cars, I have ever since I was little, thanks to my dad. I like guns and knives, don’t let that scare you off, it’s a hobby. I enjoy random diners. I have a brother, a nephew, and a father. And yes, a soon to be ex-wife. A wife that I wish I never met. And a woman standing in front of me who I so badly want to forgive me… take me back.” Dean was in front of you again. His has gently cupped your face. “I don’t know how much longer I can go on like this baby. I’m a mess…” 

You swallowed hard, scrunching up your nose slightly. “I don’t like pecan pie…” Dean looked at you like you were crazy and shook his head. 

“Out of everything that’s what you got from it?” You only nodded, making Dean chuckle softly. But his laugh didn’t last long while he leaned in slightly, becoming serious again. “You better stop me, Y/N… I don’t know if I can.” His face was leaning towards yours. Dean was giving you permission to stop, but you couldn’t find a single ounce in your body that wanted him to. His eyes searched yours for wordless consent. Not a second later, Dean’s lips were against yours. You almost sighed at the contact, not realizing how much you actually missed those lips. Your arms wrapped around his neck, keeping him against you. Dean’s hands migrated down your sides to rest on your hips. His fingers softly dug into your flesh. 

Your fingers laced themselves into his hair. He parted your lips with his tongue, exploring your mouth with a feverish passion. Your moan was muffled by Dean’s mouth. His hands found their way to your ass, picking you up. Automatically your legs wrapped around his waist, ankles locking behind him. 

Dean turned around and walked backwards till you hit the counter. He sat you down, not letting your lips break apart. “Dean…” You could only whimper his name. Your back was arching against, hands fisting in his shirt. 

He didn’t respond, only groaned in your mouth. The vibrations from his chest racked through you. You were clinging to him like oxygen. Dean was overwhelming you in the best way you could imagine. His hands explored every part of you, running across your thighs, your sides, and eventually your breasts. 

The knot in your stomach was beginning to grow. Between his hands, he had his crotch pressed right against your center. All the friction and rubbing was beginning to be too much. Waves of heat were washing over you. Dean finally broke away from your lips only to move down towards your neck. He sucked and licked across your pressure point, nipping at the right moments. 

As good as it felt, you had to stop, your head was beginning to fog too much. “Hey, babe…” Your voice was raspy and dripping with need. 

“Hmm?” That deep rumble was almost enough to forget about stopping. Dean pulled back slightly to glance up at you. 

“Um, can we take a second? It’s not that I’m not enjoying this, but uh… this is all too fast.” You panted softly, biting your bottom lip as you looked at him. 

Dean’s eyes winded and pulled back a little further. “No, no you’re right I’m sorry sweetheart, I got a little carried away. “ He smirked and put his hands back on your hips, lifting you off the counter, keeping you trapped against him. “I’m guessing you’re not going to stay?” Dean was running his fingers through your hair, the subtle action had your stomach filling with butterflies. 

“I don’t think it would be wise…” Your voice was no more than a murmur. 

Dean sighed heavily and nodded but he didn’t move. “Does this mean you forgive me?” 

You smiled and leaned up on your tip toes, kissing his cheek once. “It means I’ll give it some serious thought.” Before Dean would respond, you quickly slid from in front of him walking out of the kitchen. 

He groaned loudly behind you, causing a triumphant smile to spread on your lips. “You’re killing me here Y/N, please!” 

“You mind if I use your bathroom?” Dean scoffed and pointed down the hall. “Second door on your left.” Winking at him, you followed his directions to the bathroom. 

Dean’s POV 

Y/N Y/L/N was going to be the actual death of me. That woman knew how to press my buttons in every single way possible. But thankfully, I think tonight we made huge progress. Progress towards her forgiving me. I watched as Y/N walked down the hall. My eyes focused between the sway of her hips and the luscious waterfall of hair cascading down her back. God, even from behind she was gorgeous. 

Right when Y/N shut the door, Styx’s Renegade started playing from the living room. My eyebrows furrowed as I walked towards the noise. Before, long I noticed that it was Y/N’s phone. Don’t look at it Dean, don’t look at it. My teeth grinded as I stared at her purse, willing in it to stop ringing. 

_Never more to go astray_

__This will be the end today_ _

___Of the wanted man_ _ _

___“Ugh, fuck it.” I opened her purse and glanced down at the screen. The name that appeared on the screen suddenly ruined my bad mood. Before I knew what I was doing, I answered her phone. “Y/N’s phone.” I made sure my voice was the happiest sounding I could make it._ _ _

___There was a pause at the other end of the line, causing me to smirk. “Where is Y/N?” Cole’s voice was borderline rugged._ _ _

___“Oh, she’s just in my bathroom. Want me to tell her to give you a ring when she’s out?” I made it clear I said my bathroom, bastard needed to know she was at my house._ _ _

___I could’ve worse I heard a growl escape Cole. “I’ll just wait and stop by her house later. I think one of my shirts is till at her house. Have a good evening, Dean.” Without another word, Cole hung up._ _ _

___“That smug son of a-”_ _ _

___“Is that my phone?“_ _ _


	6. If You Won't I Will

“Uh…” Dean stared at you in shock for a moment before looking down at the device in his hand. “Well I guess so…” He swallowed hard and tossed the phone back onto your purse.

“Who called?” Your eyebrows furrowed as you made your way into the room. 

“You can’t get mad at me?” Dean questioned his defense as you picked up your phone, scrolling through the recent list. 

As soon as you saw the name you knew the exchange would only cause you more drama. “Cole? Cole called? Dean why would you answer the phone?” You sighed heavily and pinched the bridge of your nose. “What did he want?” 

Dean sighed and shook his head, crossing his arms. “He just wanted to know where you were, I told him you were in my bathroom… Cole said he’d stop by later for his…shirt.” 

“Shirt? He doesn’t have anything at my house, he was just trying to get under your skin Dean.” You picked up your purse and coat, slinging the straps over my shoulder. “I should go, if he’s going to be at my house I shouldn’t keep him waiting.” 

“Wait, Y/N…” He grabbed your arm before you were able to make it to the door. “Let me come with you, please. Just in case things get complicated, I don’t want you there alone if he gets angry." You would love to spend more time with Dean, but you really weren’t in the mood to have a fist fight break out in your front yard. “I don’t know Dean… I me-” 

“If you don’t agree I’ll just follow you in my own car. C’mon sweetheart, just let me come with you.” Who were you to say no to a pleading Dean? Those candy green apples had you agreeing before you knew it. 

“Okay, fine. But please… just no fighting.” Your eyes begged him before turning around and heading out the door, towards your car. 

“Not unless he starts it, I’m not just gonna stand there and be some dudes punching bag, alright?” Dean shut and locked the door behind the two of you. His tall frame gracefully slipped into the passenger seat. Reluctantly, you agreed with what he was saying. You didn’t want Dean getting beat to a pulp. Although, you were pretty sure it was Dean who would win. 

All too soon, the two of you were parked in front of your house. Luckily, there was no sign of Cole. “See, you came here for no reason. Everything is fine.” 

Dean shook his head and got out of the car, leading the way. “He could show up any minute, you don’t know. Cole’s not sane, Y/N. I’m sure of it.” 

“Let’s just go inside okay?” You sighed and stepped beside Dean, your hand rested on his back as you ushered him towards the front door. 

“Does this mean I get to spend the night?” The cockiness in his voice had you smiling wide. It was impossible not to smile around him. Sure, you still weren’t completely happy with him, but there was just something about him that was so… easy. He was just so easy to be around, easy to love. 

“You wish.” You rolled your eyes and tried your best to hide the smirk in your voice. 

“Hell yeah I do!” Dean quickly came up behind you, his large arms wrapped around your waist. A loud giggle escaped your lips as you tried to move free from his steel grasp. This only caused him squeeze harder. Dean’s face pressed against the crook of your neck. A small groan came deep from within him, his chest rumbled against your back. 

Your eyes closed, the only thing you could do was lean back against his warmth. Dean’s lips ghosted over the smooth skin of your neck, his hot breath coated across you. “Dean…” Your voice was no more than a murmur. 

“Wanna finish was we started earlier?” The smile in his voice was evident. His large hands were displayed across your stomach, pulling you impossibly closer. God he felt good. Dean’s scent was hypnotizing, it was clouding your head, making your entire body turn to jello. 

You nodded your head, breathing heavy. “Yes…” 

Dean pushed you away only far enough to turn you to face him. His eyes gazed across your form in such a loving matter, soaking up every inch of you that he could. As soon as you were about to open your mouth, Dean had his lips on yours. The sudden passion simply took your breath away. Your arms wrapped around his neck in an instant. His hands gripped your hips, tongue darting out to swipe across your bottom lip. You willing opened up to him, allowed his tongue to dance with yours. You had to hand it to him, the man had skills. The moan you tried to let out was muffled by Dean’s lips, his fingers were making their way into your hair. Your heart was pounding as your body became flush. He felt so good, you wanted more, so much more. 

Ding-Dong. 

There was no way that was the doorbell, no, not right now. 

Ding-Dong. Ding-Dong. 

“Son of a bitch.” Dean grumbled against your lips and reluctantly pulled back. 

You pouted up at him and quickly ran your fingers through your hair. “I’ll get it…” Your hands rubbed his arm a few times before quickly making your way over to the door. Moving the curtain to the slid slightly, you saw the person you dreaded most. 

“Cole.” You plastered a fake smile on your face as you opened the door. 

He didn’t smile back. Well that’s not good. “Is he here?” Cole’s voice was curt as he tried seeing past you and into your house. “Tell me now, Y/N. Don’t you dare lie.” 

Your hand gripped the door knob tightly, knuckles turning white. “Yes… he’s here.” Cole’s jaw ticked while his hands shook. “Cole, please… I… I shouldn’t have led you on the way I did, I understand but…” 

“You understand?!” Cole let out a sinister laugh and shook his head. “Led me on… Y/N do you understand what you fucking put me through?!” 

“Cole you came over whenever I was drunk and vulnerable, we barely even did anything, we kissed that’s it… I wasn’t thinking clearly. Please understand.” You tried to get him to understand the best you could. It took you a while to get there, but it was Dean who you wanted, not Cole. 

You thought he was going to speak again, but he only shook his head and pushed you out of the way. Your head banged back against the door making you grimace, as Cole made his way into your house. “Oh Deeean!” His voice was all but vile, cold enough send shivers straight down your spine. 

Shaking the haze out of your brain, you quickly shut the door and followed after him. The two men were standing face to face in the middle of your kitchen. You froze, waiting, watching, seeing who dared to make the first move. 

“What are you doing here Cole?” Dean was the first to speak. You could see that his whole body was ridged, Dean was pissed and in defense mode. 

“I think I should be the one asking you that, Dean. Seeing as how you’re in my girlfriend’s house, trying to get into my girlfriend’s pants.” Cole slowly walked closer to Dean, you heart thudded in your chest. 

“I’m not your girlfriend, Cole. I never was.” It was your turn to speak up now. 

He whipped his head around, sneering at you. “Sure didn’t seem that way when you were begging me to stay after you kicked good ole Deano here out on the street.” 

Dean sighed and shook his head. “Alright Cole, I think it’s time for you to leave.” He raised his hand and put it on Cole’s shoulder, trying to ease him towards the door. 

“Don’t fucking touch me! Who the fuck do you think you are? Walking in here like you’re the shit. Get out of my fucking face!” Cole spat at Dean shoving him back into the counter. 

Dean’s jaw clenched, closing his eyes for a second. “Don’t test me Cole. I’m serious.” 

“Oh you’re serious huh? What are you gonna do big boy? Huh?” He pushed Dean’s shoulders again. “What are you gonna do?” Cole only got one more push in before Dean sent him flying against the island in the middle of the room. 

Cole quickly recovered, this time swinging his fist attempting to connect with Dean’s jaw. Luckily, he ducked in time. “Guys, let’s just stop okay? Cole, please, leave…” 

He stared at you for a moment before nodding, taking a deep breath he walked towards your door. Dean was quick to follow, making sure he didn’t try anything else. Once they were in your drive way, Cole stopped again. “You know, it’s not fair Dean. You get the pretty wife, smokin hot mistress, good business. How do you do it? In all honesty you’re not that good looking.” He stopped and turned to face Dean. “You were kissing her just now right? Yeah, how’d my dick taste by th-” 

Cole wasn’t able to finish his sentence. Dean’s fist cut him off midsentence. Cole stumbled back, landing on the hood of his car. Dean stepped closer and hit him again, this time Cole reciprocated. He caught Dean right in the nose, causing blood to splatter and Dean to groan in pain. 

The fists continued to fly, both of their hands getting covered in blood, faces covered in bruises. It had to stop, it needed to stop. “Cole! Leave right now or I am calling the police.” You held your phone up, showing the dial pad had 911, you only needed to hit the little green button. 

Their punches stopped, their chests heaved, their brows covered in sweat. Neither of them looked fine, but thankfully Cole looked worse. He laughed and coughed slightly. “You know what? Fine. I’ll leave the happy couple alone.” Dean stumbled back towards you slightly. 

You wrapped your arm around him hoping to help him stand. Cole opened the door to his car as the two of you turned, getting ready to head back inside. “Hey Y/N.” You and Dean stopped, turning around. “If you won’t chose, I will.” 

Everything from that moment on happened in a blur. There was no time to react, no time to try and stop what was inevitable. You heard the bang and saw Dean drop beside you before it registered what had actually happened. Your throat went hoarse from screaming as you collapsed beside Dean. The shot caused neighbors to move out of their houses, seeing what was wrong. You heard the yells, the people calling 911, Cole speeding down the road but none of it mattered. Your body was completely numb to your surroundings. 

Your hand pressed onto the gushing gunshot wound, blood pulled around your hands. Dean’s eyes looked glossy as he sputtered out blood. “You hang on dammit. Don’t you dare give up on me now okay? You hear me? Don’t you dare leave me like this!” It hadn’t registered to you that you were crying until the salt taste hit your tongue. You could feel his pulse racing beneath your touch. His tense body was becoming slack. How could so much blood be coming from one little shot? The amount of blood that was pouring had you worried. You could see the life being drained from his, the bright lively green eyes were beginning to turn dull. He’ll make it… right?


	7. Potentially Fatal

Dean’s POV

I heard the bang before I felt the anything. White hot pain erupted through me as the bullet entered my chest. The impact took my breath away, my entire body tensed. I looked down and saw my shirt turn crimson. My legs collapsed from under me, no longer strong enough to hold my weight. This couldn’t be it. Was I really about to die because of some psycho fucker? I don’t think so! 

But despite how hard I wanted to fight, I kept fading. I watched as Y/N fell beside me, her hands pressing against the wound. Her cheeks were stained with tears while she encouraged me to hold on. No matter how hard I tried, I couldn’t talk or catch my breath. I was fading and fading fast. 

After what seemed like an eternity, the red flashing lights of an ambulance came into view. “See, look, the ambulance is here. Everything will be okay Dean… just a few more minutes.” I felt Y/N’s lips press against mine. If only I wasn’t so damn exhausted then I might’ve actually been able to kiss her back. 

Suddenly Y/N wasn’t beside me anymore and I was surrounded by medics. They were all yelling and rushing to check my vitals, continuously poking and prodding. A loud groan of pain pushed past my lips as they lifted me up onto a stretcher. Y/N was practically hyperventilating behind me, yelling at everyone to be careful. I would give anything to be able to comfort her, tell her everything was going to be okay. But in all honesty, I wasn’t sure if I was going to be okay. 

“Sir, can you tell me your name?” I wasn’t able to open my eyes long enough to see who was talking to me. My mouth cracked open to speak but only a whimper came out. 

“Dean… his name in Dean Winchester.” Thankfully Y/N spoke for me. I felt her fingers smooth my hair away from my forehead. 

“Ma’am do you know his birthday?” 

“January 24th, 1979…” Her voice wavered as she spoke. I don’t know if I ever heard her sound so weak. Soon the only thing I could see was black, no longer able to make an effort to stay awake. 

I have to hold on. I have to hold on. I have… I… 

Reader’s POV 

“No no no Dean baby wake up! You can’t leave me like this!” Your fingers gripped into his shoulders, shaking the lifeless body in front of you. 

“Miss you need to get out of the way!” The man’s harsh voice commanded you out of the way. Your body was shaking and your cries turned hysteric. Never in your life have you ever felt this helpless. It’s all my fault… all of this is all my fault. All you could do was sit on the ground, rocking back and forth as you watched the man you love fade away. “Ma’am there is still a pulse, we’re pulling up to the hospital now. I suggest you let us do our jobs and call whoever you need to until we know what’s wrong.” 

All you could do was nod your head. Once Dean was out of the ambulance, you pulled your phone out and dialed Sam’s number with shaky fingers. “Hey, Y/N. What’s going on?” 

Any other time Sam’s chipper voice would’ve made you smile. “Sam… I I’m s-sorry. I di-didn’t mean for this to happen. I sw-swear I didn’t know…” 

The desperation in your voice made Sam’s entire mood change. “Y/N? Slow down, take a breath and tell me what’s wrong…” 

After your poor attempt of taking a deep breath, you tried to explain what happened as best you could. “Dean t-took me home and C-Cole showed up. He figured out th-that I chose Dean an-and he got so so angry Sam! Oh my god, Sam I can’t believe he did that!” You were crying all over again. Tears were falling in a continuous stream. 

“Y/N tell me what Cole did!” His voice was harsh now. You could sense the sudden worry in his voice. 

“He… He pulled out a g-gun and… I c-couldn’t stop it! H-he shot Dean! Right in the ch-chest and he won’t wake up! Sam I’m s-sorry I ca-caused all of this a-.” 

“HE DID WHAT?!” Sam’s voice roared on the other end. “Which hospital are you at? I’m leaving now!” You slowly told the young Winchester which one, his heavy breaths rang in your ear as you heard his car start. John was in the background desperately asking what was wrong. A moment later Sam sighed and spoke again. “Go check on Dean we’ll be there in 15. And Y/N do not blame yourself for this. It was that sick son of a bitch who did this, not you.” Without another word Sam hung up and you ran inside. 

Exactly fifteen minutes later Sam and John were busting through the front door. “Y/N!” They both ran over to you as you stood up to meet them. “What’s wrong? What did they say? Is he okay? Awake?” Your entire body was numb, it was surprise that you were even able to comprehend what he was saying. Ever since you heard the news, everything was just… there. 

“He… uh Dean…” 

“Cmon, Y/N! What happened to my uncle?!” This time it was John who was yelling at you. You slowly drug your eyes between John and back to Sam. 

“When he was shot… It tore a large hole straight through his lung… but uh, it was angled just enough to graze his heart too uh… there’s a lot of internal bleeding… they’re… Sam they don’t think he’s going to make it.” And just like that you were crying all over again, except this time you weren’t alone, there were too other people to share your tears with. 

You made the doctor repeat what he said over and over, making sure you heard it right. The words played over in your head a thousand times but saying them out loud only made it feel more real. You were going to lose Dean, you were the reason Sam would no longer have a brother, the reason John would no longer have an uncle. How were you supposed to live with that? 

Dean was in emergency surgery, you weren’t sure how long it was going to take and neither did the doctors. His heartbeat wasn’t strong enough to beat on its own, let alone breathe on his own. It would be a miracle if he made out of this alive. Every time a doctor walked in the waiting room your heart broke all over again, but none of them came to the three of you. You counted 12 doctors, not a single one of them had any goddamn news about Dean. 

The three of you were exhausted, but no one dared to leave. Finally another doctor emerged from the hallway doors. There was stress etched onto his features. “Is there a Y/N Y/L/N here?” Suddenly you were wide awake, every single one of your senses were on alert. 

“That’s me!” The sound of your voice was shocking. You can’t ever remember it being so hoarse. You jumped to your feet and hurried over to the doctor, Sam and John right on your tail. The doctor gave the two boys worried glances, questioning their importance to Dean, if they really needed to hear this. “That’s Sam and John, brother and nephew. How is he?” 

Dr. Benton let out a heavy sigh. “He’s stable for the moment but there’s no telling how long that could last. The surgery lasted longer than expected, there was more damage than we originally guessed. Dean is on a ventilator, which means he can’t breathe for himself. Miss, it’s possible that he could pull through but I do not want to get anyone's hopes up. I suggest its best that you prepare for the worst.” 

You couldn’t speak and your legs felt like jello, shaky and unstable. “Can we see him?” Sam asked the question that you were unable to force out. 

He sighed and looked back at the door. “Dean is in the ICU, normally only immediate are allowed in there.” 

“So I can’t see him?!” Now you were worried. You couldn’t handle not seeing him, not after hearing he might die. “No. No you have to let me see him!” 

“Ms. Y/L/N please calm down. I may be able to pull some strings, Just sit down for a few moments and I’ll be right back.” With a sincere smile, Dr. Benton disappeared behind the doors. 

“He’s going to be alright, right? He’s Dean! Nothing happens to Dean!” John was finally starting to realize the seriousness of the situation. He might actually lose his uncle. 

“He’ll be fine, let’s just go sit back down okay?” You could hear the strain in Sam’s voice which only made you worry even more. Could you handle losing him? No, hell no! 

The doctor allowed you to go back to see Dean, telling people you were his wife. You enjoyed the sound of that. Y/N Winchester had a nice ring to it. For the first time in what seemed like days, you finally smiled. You, Sam, and John walked back to the room Dean was being kept it. The sight broke your heart, making you wish you let Sam walk in first. Dean, your tall, broad, bowlegged man, was strapped down to a hospital bed. He was buried in wires and hoses wrapping every which way. The older Winchester looked absolutely broken, drained of all life. 

The only thing that reminded you he was alive was the small beeping of the heart monitor to the right of the bed. Your eyes focused on the line jumping up and down, reassuring yourself that he was still with you, somewhere deep down, he was okay. Around 11:00 the nurse came in saying it was simply impossible for you guys to stay there any longer. You three have been putting off leaving for the past two hours. “Y/N, John and I are going to go to the bathroom… then we can go okay?” 

All you did was glance in their direction and slightly nod, acknowledging that you comprehended what he was saying. Your eyes stayed locked on Dean’s face as the door to his room shut. Finally, you were alone. Your fingers traveled across his face, down his arms, just admiring him for all he’s worth. “The doctor had to tell people I was your wife to let me back here, you know… I kind of like the sound of that, don’t you? After you get healthy again we’ll have to do something to make that happen…” Suddenly your chest felt tight, nose and eyes stung while your tears threatened to spill over again. “Baby I’m so sorry. Please believe me I didn’t intend for this to happen. But you can’t just leave me hanging like this…” You leaned up and softly kissed his cheek, keeping your head against his for a moment. His skin was chilled yet flushed, a disturbing combination. “Please, Dean, please come back to me. Wake up, we’ll go home, move in together, get married, have a bunch of kids running all over the place. But you have to wake up… I can’t do all that on my own.” 

Your eyes squeezed shut, letting the tears pour down your cheeks. Beneath you, you thought you felt Dean twitch. It was the slightest movement but it was enough to get your attention. “Dean?” You held your breath and pulled back, staring at him hard, almost willing him to move again. And he did, his fingers, toes, mouth, it all jerked. He was waking up! 

Or so you thought. Dean’s heart rate starting beating at an alarming rate, a flashing red light appeared above his bed and a loud bell for the doctor started ringing. “Dean?!” Your fingers clenched around his arm, shaking him slightly. Seconds later nurses and doctors flooded the room, carrying arm full loads of medical equipment. “Ma’am you need to leave right now!” The one nurse screamed at you and pushed you over to the side as they ripped open the front of Dean’s medical gown. 

“No! What’s wrong with him!? Someone tell me what’s wrong with him!” 

“Get her out of here!” Under Dr. Benton’s orders, one of the male nurses grabbed your arms behind your back and dragged you out against your best efforts. The door shut and locked in front of you leaving you alone in the hall. Your fists banged against the window, door, doing whatever you could to let them inside. 

Everyone was rushing and yelling at each other, constantly running around Dean and hooking up new wires. “Y/N?” 

“Sam! Sam something’s wrong and they won’t let me back in! You have to get me in, Sam do something please I can’t lose him!” You saw a look of pure fear run across his features before pulling you into his arms. His arms held you tight against him while he stroked your hair, trying to whisper comforting words but it wasn’t working. There was something wrong with Dean and no one was answering any questions. 

Sam’s POV 

The second I saw Y/N I knew something was wrong. She was in complete hysterics. I tried doing everything I could to calm her down, convince her he was going to be okay. But in all honesty, I was just as scared. My brother was less than 50ft away from me dying and there was not a damn thing I could do about it. I told John to run down to the cafeteria to grab Y/N a bottle of water, I didn’t want him here for this, and I couldn’t handle watching Y/N break down let alone my own son. 

I knew what happened before anyone else did. The hustle and bustle around Dean had stopped, everyone had stilled. They were no longer using the paddles, no more trying to pump oxygen into his lungs. My eyes darted to the heart monitor beside my brother’s bed. The solid green line across the screen assured my pervious thought was true. My brother is dead. 

Reader’s POV 

You felt Sam tense up beneath you but didn’t think anything of it. Probably seeing his brother in such a state was impossibly hard. But the door beside the two of you opened, “Time of death, 11:37pm…” You didn’t have possibly heard them right. No there was no way! He was fine a couple minutes ago! You looked up at Sam, who proved you heard right. He was looking away with tears down his cheeks and a clenched tight jaw. 

“NO!” Your arms pushed Sam away from you, running into the room before it closed. The door ricocheted off the wall from the force you used to swing it open. You stared at the body on the bed. His eyes were closed, chest was still. The wires and hoses were finally pulled free from him. Reaching out a shaky hand, your fingers traced the shape of his jaw. He already felt too cold to be normal. The body on the bed wasn’t Dean anymore, he wasn’t the happy, warm, loving man you wanted to love for the rest of your life, he was cold, lifeless, soulless. 

You collapsed on onto the bed, trying to pull him as close as possible. “Dean!” Your voice was a loud rasp. Your tears soaked his bare chest. “Cmon baby. You’re gonna wake up right? Yeah, you’re gonna wake up and we’re gonna go home. Let’s go home, please… I wanna go home.” You voice was incoherent and your sobs turned wanton. Lifting your head, you softly touched your lips to his, crying harder at the lifeless touch. “I love you…” 

“John, wait!” Sam’s voice broke you out of your moment. 

“No, I deserve to see my uncle!” You stood up slowly, watching as John ripped away from his father. His eyes darted onto Dean’s face as he broke down. He wiped his shaky hands over his face a couple times. Then he looked at you, John’s face switched from sorrow to rage. “You! You bitch you killed my Uncle! You’re the reason he’s dead, he’s dead because of you!” He started to walk towards you but was quickly stopped by Sam who began pulling him from the room. “No! Dad let me go! Don’t you understand?! She kil-“ John’s sentence was cut off by the door closing. His words were like a chainsaw ripping through your stomach. He was right though, if it wasn’t for you Dean would still be alive, happy. But no, you walked into town and got an innocent man, your best friend, lover, soul mate, boyfriend, killed. 

Your legs gave out and you fell to your knees on the floor. There wasn’t a single part of you that wasn’t shaking. Your chest was racked with violent sobs. You covered your face with your hands, letting your palms catch most of the tears. The earlier images of being Dean’s wife was being ripped from you one at a time. There would be no future, no long and happy life together. Just an endless cycle of hurt and emptiness. It just couldn’t be true, 

Your mechanic was gone.


End file.
